Waiting For You
by Gibbsredhoodie
Summary: Gibbs and his agents, along with Abby, Ducky, Palmer and Breena all go away for a break together over Christmas after the devastation caused by Harper Dearing. The time away forces Gibbs and Abby to confront their feelings for one another under the watchful eyes of their colleagues. Gibbs/Abby pairing. Spoilers for Season 9 and 10.
1. Setting Off

**Waiting For You**

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Rated: M

Spoilers: Season 9 – Till Death Do Us Part, Season 10 – Extreme Prejudice, and Recovery.

Disclaimer: NCIS, it's characters etc aren't mine, I just borrow them to play with.

A/N: This was originally started for SeSa on the Gabby shipper forum but because it continues to grow and won't be finished in time I'm posting it here as I write it. A billion hugs and thanks to Gosgirl for the help, encouragement and bunnies, and in particular for kicking my butt.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Setting Off**

"They're here!" Abby yelled excitedly from the front door of Gibbs' house, hurrying down the front steps to greet the arrival of the two SUV's that pulled up out on the street.

Gibbs watched her with amusement as she shuffled nervously down the icy pathway in her boots, a wide smile lighting up her face when she saw the occupants of the vehicles. She'd been looking forward to this trip all week...they all had.

From where he stood packing various boxes and bags into the back of his truck in the driveway, Gibbs noticed the two other cars were loaded up with supplies as well.

"How long are we goin' for again?" He mumbled to no-one in particular, rolling his eyes.

Director Vance had made Gibbs and his team, as well as Abby, Ducky and Palmer all take four days off over the Christmas period. After the chaos and stress caused by Harper Dearing they were in need of a serious break, one which included some relaxation and time to themselves. Fatigue was obvious in all of them and Gibbs, as well as Vance, was only too aware of how he needed each of them functioning at their best for them to be productive as a team.

It had been a rough few months for everyone, coming to terms with their own memories while trying to help each other. Abby especially had suffered, her nightmares exhausting both her and Gibbs as she turned to him for comfort and answers in the hopes that he would be able to help her through the terror she continued to live with long after Harper Dearing was gone.

In the weeks that had followed the explosion at NCIS, Abby had become a regular overnight guest at Gibbs' house. At first she'd stayed with him nearly every night, but that had gradually lessened after her reunion with her biological brother Kyle and now she usually only stayed once or twice a week.

Gibbs knew things had changed between them, they'd always been there for each other but it had become more than that. He'd had feelings beyond simple friendship for Abby for some time, but he refused to take advantage of her vulnerability, her need for him, while she was still trying to get over the ramifications of the explosion.

The first night she'd stayed, Gibbs had come home to find her sitting in his living room. With barely a word exchanged between them they'd laid out on the couch, his arms completely enfolding Abby as they'd fallen asleep.

Since then, the two of them had always shared either the bed in the guest room or the couch. When they were in the same house, neither of them slept alone, drawn to the comfort they could only find from one another.

On the occasions that Abby had tried to sleep at her own apartment when her nightmares had been at their worst, Gibbs had received panicked phone calls from her in the middle of the night. After he'd calmed her down with his voice and words, he would tell her to come over or go and get her himself, both of them eventually falling asleep surrounded by each other's body. He refused to leave her to try and make it through the night on her own, knowing as well that he'd be too worried about her to sleep.

Beyond their usual brief kisses, all they did was hold each other close. Though for Gibbs it had taken an enormous amount of self control to keep from doing what he wanted to do. The warmth and softness of her body next to him helped to sooth his anxieties but it also raised his blood pressure, his own personal torment keeping him awake some nights.

When the time was right, Gibbs had vowed he would tell Abby how he felt, there were too many uncertainties in life to keep going on like he was. She deserved to know, and he couldn't hold it in anymore. Every day that went by was a lost one, and it was also an opportunity for someone else to take her away from him.

The sound of McGee's dog, Jethro, barking from within one of the vehicles brought Gibbs out of his thoughts, a slight grin curving up the corner of his lips when he watched Abby fuss over the dog.

"Ready for a road trip, Jethro?" She asked, rubbing him enthusiastically behind the ears as he sat sprawled out over the back seat.

"You sure there's no room up front in Gibbs' truck," Tony asked getting out of the car and walking around to stand next to her. "I don't know what McGaseous has been feeding that dog, but we're gonna have extra engine power on the road if the trip here is anything to go by."

Abby stifled a giggle, watching Tim roll his eyes at Tony's comment. "Sorry, but with Gibbs, Ziva and me all in his truck it's gonna be pretty snugly as it is."

"How 'bout we swap you for Jethro then...you're both wearing a collar, maybe no-one will even notice."

Abby gasped, her eyes narrowing in on him. "Did you just call me a dog, Tony?"

Ducky and the recently wed Jimmy and Breena all congregated around them, giving Tony the perfect opportunity to sneak away without answering. Abby knew he was only joking but it was fun to make him squirm a little.

Most of Gibbs' truck was already packed, but Tony and Ziva helped him with the last few things. Meanwhile Abby ran through the list she had written out over several pages with McGee and Palmer, ensuring they had everything they'd need for the next few days.

"She's loving every minute of this isn't she?" Tony smiled as he helped Gibbs cover over the back of the truck.

"What gave you that idea?" Gibbs smirked, shaking his head as Abby made McGee drag something out of the back of one of the cars so she could inspect it for herself. "She's even been talking about it in her sleep..." he trailed off, realizing what he'd it was too late, his agents didn't miss much.

Tony and Ziva exchanged awkward but knowing glances, all three of them suddenly at a loss for words. They were all aware that Gibbs and Abby had been spending a lot of time together, and that she stayed with him some nights, but beyond that they had no idea of the nature of the relationship between the couple.

"It will be good for all of us," Ziva finally spoke up and Gibbs let out a slow breath.

He didn't want to have to try and weave his way out of a conversation about his personal life when he was having trouble defining exactly what it was he had with Abby. Gibbs hoped he would get some time alone with her while they were away so he could at least try and get an idea if her feelings for him had changed over the last several months.

The last thing he wanted to do was try and push her into something she didn't want, but he was aware that it was only a matter of time before his feelings would begin to show, and he was eager to reveal them to her on his own terms. He needed to feel like he had at least some kind of control over himself, because when it came to Abby, Gibbs felt like he was gradually beginning to lose his willpower.

"Best just to let her go hey boss?" Tony chuckled as Abby held up a big bag of marshmallows in triumph after making McGee and Palmer unload half the contents of the car. "She deserves it."

"Yeah, she does..." Gibbs agreed quietly.

So enthralled by Abby's radiance Gibbs didn't notice the way Tony was closely observing how he couldn't keep his eyes off her. It filled him with such relief and joy that Abby was happy and that she might finally be able to let go of the last few remaining scars she still carried.

Eventually making himself look away from her, Gibbs watched on as Tony and Ziva went to join the rest of the group, leaving them talking while he went back inside the house to make sure all the lights were off and to lock the door. Since Abby had been staying he'd started locking it on the nights she was there, and because she'd brought some of her stuff over Gibbs wanted to make sure it would be secure while they were away.

Quickly taking the stairs up to the guest room he stopped in the doorway and looked down on the bed he and Abby had shared last night. His NIS t-shirt that she'd been wearing had been thrown onto the end of the bed and Gibbs walked over to pick it up.

Lifting it to his face he inhaled her lingering scent. He closed his eyes for a moment, revelling in her essence as he breathed her in. Once they got to their destination Gibbs didn't know if he'd have the chance to hold her, nor if things would turn out between them the way he hoped, so he wanted this one last chance to let her infuse him.

"Gibbs?"

Abby's soft voice from behind startled him out of his thoughts and he quickly opened his eyes and turned to face her, dropping the t-shirt behind his back so she couldn't see it.

"Everyone ready to go?" He asked, approaching her and trying to deflect her attention away from asking what he was doing.

"Yep, just waiting for you...is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Abbs..."

For a split second Gibbs thought about telling her right then how he felt. He bridged the distance between them, running his fingers down the side of her face, his blue eyes searching her emerald ones.

Several heartbeats passed and Gibbs was certain Abby was holding her breath. He swallowed, trying to form coherent words, but heavy footsteps coming up the stairs shattered the moment.

"Boss?" Tony's voice was hesitant as he neared the doorway.

"Guess we should hit the road then," Gibbs sighed, moving back from Abby and motioning for her to leave the room ahead of him.

A couple of minutes later Gibbs had locked up and was ushering Abby into the truck to sit in the middle seat, all three cars then driving off from the house.

The SUV with Jimmy, Breena and Ducky lead the way seeing how Palmer had the directions. It had been his idea for all of them to spend their break together and with Abby's help everyone else had agreed to go on the trip. And now they were headed to some cabins a few hours away to spend Christmas together...as a family.

Most of them tended to spend the day either alone or with each other anyway, and this was a way for them all to be grateful that they'd made it through the year alive and in one piece.

They hadn't come through it unscathed though and it was Palmer's strong relationship with Ducky and his affection for his mentor that had prompted him to plan the trip. They had almost lost him, and Jimmy was adamant some quality time with the people he cared about would be the perfect medicine for Ducky. For once, they were going to put their personal lives first.

For Palmer it also further reinforced the relationship he had with his new bride. Breena's willingness to spend Christmas with all of his friends rather than her own family, on top of missing out on a honeymoon, showed just how understanding she was. Jimmy was also excited that she'd have the chance to better get to know the people that had become his family.

As they drove along the highway, Gibbs kept his speed under the limit, content to just cruise along behind the others and enjoy having Abby sitting so close to him. He'd taken a little more persuading than the others but in the end he'd agreed to go along on the trip, wanting to spend some time with Ducky after what had happened, as well as needing to be near Abby.

Gibbs glanced down to where her leg rested alongside the length of his, a pang of guilt stirring in his gut when he wished he and Abby were alone so he could reach down and take hold of her hand. Abby shifted under his gaze and he lifted his eyes to meet hers, quickly looking at the road ahead before turning back to her briefly.

Abby smiled at him shyly, Gibbs giving her a lop-sided grin before the sound of Ziva clearing her throat reminded him they weren't alone. He averted his eyes away from Abby and back to the road, trying to focus on anything but thinking about her.

As they continued on their journey the two women talked animatedly about what they intended on doing while they were at the cabins, with Gibbs listening on quietly. He would be happy to just sit and read a book and just enjoy watching the others having a good time.

"You think there'll be deer there Gibbs, wouldn't that be cool since it's Christmas?" Abby asked, trying to stifle a yawn.

"It's out in the woods, so I'm sure there will be."

"I'll bet Timmy goes all boy scout on us," Abby joked. "But you're in charge of the fire okay Gibbs?"

"Sure, Abbs."

Abby beamed at him, placing her hand down on his knee and rubbing it gently. Gibbs held his breath at the contact, his attention diverted when Abby frantically waved at DiNozzo and McGee as Gibbs put his foot down on the accelerator and overtook them.

Tony's eyes were wide, a look of sheer horror on his face as he wafted his hand in front of his nose. Gibbs could make out McGee yelling something at him from the passenger seat and Abby and Ziva both burst into laughter.

"I am glad I am not in that car," Ziva said once Gibbs had passed the boys and was trailing behind Palmer.

When Abby yawned again, Gibbs instinctively dropped one of his hands from the steering wheel to settle it on top of hers. "Why don't you take a nap Abbs, we were up late last night and early this morning."

"I am a bit tired, maybe I'll just close my eyes for a few minutes." She turned to face Gibbs, resting her head on his shoulder and mumbling sleepily. "You should be used to me laying all over you by now anyway."

Gibbs was about to answer but Abby's eyes drifted shut, so instead he turned to look at Ziva who had the slightest of grins on her face as she looked out the window. He thought about trying to explain, but then what would he say?

He was so blinded by his feelings for Abby that he could no longer tell if her flirtation and need for physical contact with him was just Abby being herself, or if there was more behind it. And it was another reason why he needed to tell her how he felt...he couldn't keep going around in circles in his head trying to figure it out and getting nowhere.

As Gibbs kept his eyes on the road and got lost in his own thoughts about the woman next him, he had no idea that Ziva's thoughts had also turned to the couple beside her.

Ziva hadn't been oblivious to the changes in the relationship between her boss and their forensic scientist during the months since the explosion caused by Harper Dearing. While Gibbs had been mostly tight lipped, Abby had said herself that she regularly slept at Gibbs' house.

But it was the things that went unsaid that stood out for the special agent; body language and actions that were subtle giveaways to the fact that their relationship was developing into more than just friendship...even if they weren't yet aware of it themselves.

It was more than Abby merely being Gibbs' favorite, and it was more than Gibbs being the one who protected Abby above all else.

Ziva just hoped that after everything they'd been through, the days they were spending away would make the pair realize that time was too precious to be spending it apart if they wanted to be together.

TBC...


	2. Weakening Defenses

A/N: Thanks heaps for all the reviews/favs/follows, really appreciate it! :)

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Weakening ****Defenses**

Abby was vaguely aware of the truck coming to a standstill, the gradual slowing motion nudging her out of her state of slumber.

Despite the fact that she was looking forward to the trip and the days with her friends, it was the soft fabric and strong muscles it encased that currently held her attention. It was his red hoodie; the one that made her heart skip a beat, the one that set her hormones into chaos, and the one that she loved to nuzzle her face into when he was wearing it.

Abby didn't feel the shift of the seat underneath her, nor did she hear the passenger door gently open and close...all she knew was his scent and the feel of him next to her as she snuggled into his chest.

"Gibbs..." she mumbled sleepily, her hand sliding across his stomach when the rest of her body twisted in an attempt to get closer to him. "You're so warm and comfy."

"Abbs," his voice was rough as he spoke. "We're not in bed...we're here, at the cabins."

She forced her eyes to open, lifting her head back slightly to be greeted with soulful blue eyes that brought a smile to her face. Gibbs looked down on her, his affectionate grin stirring something deep within her. His hand gently soothed up and down her arm, making her weariness subside and freezing her in place.

Her feelings for Gibbs were something Abby had been trying to come to terms with for years, but in the last few months he had become all she could think about. She found herself coming up with excuses to be near him, and even though every day she made progress in getting over the legacy of Harper Dearing, the nights she spent in the same bed as Gibbs were the only ones she rested peacefully.

Forcing herself to look away from him Abby sat up, finding she was alone with Gibbs in the truck. She saw McGee, Palmer and Breena walking Jethro around and inspecting the area around the SUV's, her eyes eventually meeting up with Tony, Ziva and Ducky who all seemed to be too interested in her and Gibbs to pay attention to anything else.

"Guess we should go take a look around," Gibbs suggested, his hand covering hers where it was still on his stomach.

When they slept in the same bed at Gibbs' place there had never been any awkwardness between them. Abby slept in her pajamas and Gibbs usually had either sweatpants or boxers on as well as a t-shirt. He'd always held her in his arms, and Abby had maintained physical contact with him, her hands gently caressing over him to soothe them both to sleep.

To Abby and Gibbs this had become normal behavior, but from the raised eyebrows she was receiving from her co-workers Abby was beginning to wonder if she had just revealed her feelings to everyone.

"Yeah," Abby finally agreed, kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks for the pillow."

"Anytime."

She watched Gibbs open the door and hop out, then slid past him and took hold of his hand, dragging him along behind her to join the others. Unsure of how to get Tony, Ziva and Ducky to look away from them as they approached, it was taken out of her control when Palmer lost his balance and grabbed onto Tony and Ziva to stop from falling.

Keeping her fingers linked with Gibbs', Abby looked around eagerly, squeezing his hand to try and stop herself from literally bouncing up and down. In front of her was a large cabin, its roof covered with a smattering of snow, as was the open area in front of the cabin, which was dotted with several trees.

Behind the cabin was denser forest with several openings in among the trees which looked to Abby like walking tracks. Situated on either side of the main cabin was a smaller cabin, a raised wooden pathway joining the three and linking up to the driveway where all the cars were parked.

Abby pulled Gibbs closer to her, her free hand clutching onto his arm tightly. Now it felt like Christmas, and she knew this was just what she needed, to be in a place with a holiday atmosphere and to be with the people she loved.

"Before we start unpacking stuff," Jimmy started once they were all gathered. "So we know where to take everything, Breena and I are in one of the smaller cabins, Tim and Tony have the other small cabin...with two beds, which leaves Ziva and Abby together in one of the upstairs rooms of the large cabin, Gibbs in the other upstairs room, and Doctor Mallard in the downstairs room."

"Oh please no," Tony groaned. "Surely one of you is willing to swap with me...a guy can only handle so much..."

"No-one is swapping Tony," Ziva answered before anyone else could.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs warned.

"Sorry boss, but if he dies in his sleep it wasn't me."

With her hand still joined to Gibbs', Abby pulled him towards the steps to the front door, the others following behind. Putting the combination into the key safe next the door, Jimmy took out the keys for all three cabins and unlocked the main door and pushed it open.

Gibbs let Abby lead him around the rooms and facilities down stairs, listening to her ramble on excitedly about how cool it was going to be to have their own pool table and mini jukebox, though he doubted any of the music on there would be stuff she'd like. There was also a large screen tv mounted on one of the walls, and several toboggans stacked in the corner near the front door.

Tony, McGee, Jimmy and Breena all went to look at the smaller cabins and Gibbs went over to inspect the fireplace. He instantly regretted the loss of Abby's smaller hand within his as she broke away from him to follow Ziva upstairs.

Taking the stairs up to have a look at his room a few moments later, Gibbs passed Abby and Ziva in the doorway of theirs as they laid claim to which bed they wanted. He fought the urge to tell Abby there was room in his bed if she wanted to share, but decided that was something saved for when they were alone...if he even worked up the nerve to ask her.

The three of them shared a bathroom, complete with hot tub, which was between the two rooms and Ducky had a small bathroom of his own attached to his room downstairs. On the lower level there was also a large kitchen with an adjoining dining area and living room, set up with furniture and all the equipment they'd need to cook their meals every day.

Once they'd unpacked all the vehicles, Abby and Tony started to decorate the Christmas tree while everyone except Gibbs started preparing lunch.

Gibbs watched Abby as he tended to the fire, her face was alight with happiness and he got the impression that she might finally start to feel like she was beginning to recover from the bombing. It had taken countless hours of lost sleep and just as many worrying about her and watching over her when she did sleep, but he hoped this could be her last step to healing.

When Abby slept in the same bed as him, Gibbs found himself wanting to stay awake to watch over her and protect her even when he was exhausted. When she had nightmares he'd sooth her back to sleep, holding out as long as he could just in case she woke, before letting himself succumb to tiredness.

He smiled when Abby clapped her hands together excitedly, the lights on the Christmas tree flashing to life. When they'd booked the cabins she'd called the owners to ask if they could have a tree waiting for them and she'd bring the decorations, and like most people they couldn't refuse Abby.

Gibbs couldn't deny it was beginning to feel more like Christmas with them all together, but as Abby reached up to put the star on top of the tree Gibbs was suddenly reminded about his other family. The one he'd lost.

Certain times of the year had always been more difficult to get through with Shannon and Kelly being gone, and Christmas was one of the hardest...his girls had loved this time of year, just as much as Abby did.

Feeling guilty for thinking about them at the same time he was longing for Abby, Gibbs found himself needing to get away from everyone and have some time to himself, the last thing he wanted was for them to see him so vulnerable. He needed some fresh air, and he needed it now.

He walked passed Abby and Tony and out through the front door, not noticing how Abby followed him with her eyes.

Gibbs knew the only way he'd be able to work through his thoughts was with manual labor, and because he was miles away from his basement he headed towards the woodpile out the front of the cabin.

There was plenty of wood for him to unleash his confused emotions on and he had every intention of going until he'd worked everything out in his head, or he ran out of wood, whatever came first. It didn't matter that there was already more than enough wood stacked along the side of the cabin for them to use, he needed to get himself under control again.

Stripping off his hoodie he gasped as the cold air flowed over his skin. Trying to ignore it, he picked up the axe knowing he'd warm up once he began chopping, at the very least the chill might help to numb his pain.

Each time the sharp blade sliced through a block of wood, Gibbs felt some of his despair dwindle slightly, but the longing he had still remained. He missed his family and that was something that would never change, but the yearning burning through him...that was solely because of Abby. He didn't know that he'd ever be able to tame that and he wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to.

"Gibbs..." Abby's voice startled him as she walked up to him, her arms wrapped around her stomach to try and ward off the cold. "Are you okay? You must be freezing."

She'd seen the torment written all over his face as he'd made a hasty retreat from the cabin and had instantly chided herself for not waiting to decorate the tree until Gibbs had been busy with something else. Abby knew this time of year was hard for him, and she could only guess at some of the thoughts that were currently running through his head.

"I'm fine Abbs, just needed some air...it's cold, you should go back inside."

He stood up straight, his chest heaving with exertion, his white t-shirt sticking to his skin with sweat.

"I'm not cold," she lied, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. "Thought I'd sit with you a while, keep you company."

Gibbs reached out to where his red hoodie sat on the woodpile and picked it up, brushing it off as he walked over to Abby.

"Don't want you to get sick," he said holding up the hoodie for her to take. "If you're gonna stay out here, you gotta put that on."

"What if you get sick?"

"I don't get sick. You need it more than me." Gibbs held the piece of clothing closer to her, his glare telling her he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Abby felt her stomach flip when she nodded and took the hoodie. She almost wished she didn't have her own thin sweater and t-shirt on so she could feel the soft fabric that had not long ago been next to his skin, next to hers.

She tried to contain her sigh as she pulled it on over her head and threaded her arms through, instantly feeling like Gibbs was wrapped around her.

"Better?" Gibbs asked.

"Much."

If only he knew just how good it felt, not only for the warm, but his scent that emanated from it.

Abby watched the muscles of his upper body tense and flex as he lifted the axe and brought it down to cut through the wood. His arms rippled, his shoulders bulging and his chest and back stretching, his damp shirt giving her an even closer glimpse to the curvature of his strong frame.

"Thought you and Tony were doin' the Christmas tree," Gibbs said between chopping.

"He's finishing it off now, wanted to talk to you while I had the chance...just the two of us."

Gibbs lifted his gaze to look at her. "What about?"

Abby nervously looked down at her feet, trying to avoid his blue eyes which were even brighter with the reflected light from the snow. "These last few months...helping me make the decision to talk to Kyle, being with me through the nightmares...accepting me into your bed..."

When she looked up at him again, there was no mistaking the look of longing in Gibbs' expression. Whether it was caused by wanting her to keep going or stop talking, Abby couldn't be sure, but she went on regardless just hoping she was doing the right thing.

"I couldn't have made it through without you Gibbs, you always look after me without question, even at cost to yourself...I love the way you take care of me."

More than anything Abby wanted to tell him at that moment that she was in love with him, but when she walked over to him, her hands reaching out to touch his arms and finding them ice cold, all she could think about was taking care of him this time.

"God, you are freezing, come back inside, please."

When Ducky stepped out the front door and told them lunch was ready, Gibbs nodded his head and waited for the M.E. to return back inside.

"I'll always be here for you Abby and I'll never stop looking after you," he promised, pulling her into his arms.

He was so close to just letting his feelings for her spill out, but when her fingers clenched onto his t-shirt, her face nuzzling into his neck, Gibbs' courage failed him. What if he told her how he felt and she didn't feel the same way? Then they'd be forced to deal with the awkwardness for the next several days. He also didn't want to ruin Christmas for her or the others by throwing them into a situation where there was no escape unless he left the cabins.

Gibbs knew he had to tell her though, he couldn't go on the way he was, and more than anything he needed to find out exactly what her feelings for him were. If she still only saw him as a friend then he could try and move on, but if it went beyond that, then he wanted the chance to show her how she'd become everything to him.

When Gibbs drew back slowly from the embrace, he couldn't help but notice the hesitation Abby had in wanting to move away from him. Their faces were barely inches apart, near enough that he could feel the warmth from her breath.

He wanted to kiss her, wanted to feel the softness of her skin against his and take her in his arms and heat her body in a way that involved no clothing at all.

"Gibbs..."

It came from between Abby's lips as barely a whisper, Gibbs leaning forward and gently rubbing his nose alongside hers. He heard her breath catch, his own becoming fast and deep as he struggled with what he wanted to do and what he thought was the right thing.

"Abbs..."

The moment was shattered in an instant with the boisterous barking of Jethro coming from inside the main cabin. Suddenly reminded of where they were Gibbs made himself draw back from Abby, his gaze wandering to where six pairs of eyes were watching from the window.

Before their stay here ended he would tell Abby how he felt...if her reluctance to move away from him told Gibbs anything, it was that there was a glimmer of hope that she might have similar feelings for him. He just had to wait until the time was right, and until they didn't have an audience.

Gibbs knew that until that moment arrived he wouldn't be able to think about anything else.

TBC...


	3. Distractions and Admissions

**Chapter 3 – Distractions and Admissions**

They all ate lunch gathered round the large table in the dining room, Gibbs managing only to eat a few mouthfuls of his sandwich before he gave up. His wayward thoughts had left him without an appetite and all he could think about was Abby and how they'd almost kissed. He also wasn't oblivious to the glances she kept throwing him, nor how Tony and Ducky seemed to be frequently looking between he and Abby.

Gibbs knew with absolute certainty that if they hadn't been interrupted he would've kissed her, and because he'd been unaware of everything but her, all their friends would've seen him do it. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that, but he did know he wasn't happy about the scrutiny he was under. Gibbs was used to it being the other way around when it came to interrogating people, but he wasn't about to plead his case and he refused to share his feelings with anyone else. At least no-one else but Abby.

After lunch Gibbs helped Abby and Ducky clean up some of the mess in the kitchen before he went up to his room to get the book he'd brought to read. He sat on the couch, giving the others the impression he was reading, when all he was really doing was scanning the same page over and over.

He would've preferred to find something to do outside or retreat to his room but was hesitant to give his colleagues something else to talk about after what they'd seen almost happen between he and Abby earlier.

From where he sat on the couch Gibbs watched as Abby played numerous games of pool with everyone apart from Ducky, who also watched each game intently, though not nearly as carefully as Gibbs. He was certain some of the poses Abby was using to make her shots were aimed directly at him. So hypnotized was he by every curve when she leaned over he desperately wanted to believe she was giving him some kind of sign and that it wasn't purely his hormones reacting to her body.

When Abby's eyes found his after she'd been defeated by Ziva, she took several steps closer to him, biting her bottom lip in what Gibbs instantly recognized was nerves.

"Well now that I've been beaten by almost everyone, how about it Gibbs, want a game?"

"Thought you were trying to end your losing streak?" he grinned up at her.

"You sound pretty sure of yourself, you're not scared to show me your moves are you?"

"I do believe they are fighting words," Ducky smirked.

Gibbs got to his feet his expression turning serious, his poker face revealing nothing when he took his first shot, breaking the balls off in random directions.

After several turns each he'd managed to pocket seven balls to Abby's three.

Just as Abby was about to make her next shot Jethro jumped up from the floor at Tim's feet when he spotted a squirrel outside and barreled towards the door, barking and scratching to get out.

McGee walked over to the door to let him out until Abby's voice made him stop.

"Don't let him catch it Tim."

"Every squirrel in a five mile radius has heard him Abby, he won't be catching anything and he'll give up after two minutes anyway."

The second the door was opened Jethro scurried towards the tree the squirrel had climbed up, everyone except Gibbs and Abby watching on and laughing as the German Sheppard sent snow flying from under his big paws.

"Thought you named that dog after me coz he was quiet." Gibbs nodded towards the pool table for Abby to take her turn.

"McGee must be a bad influence on him," Abby snorted as she leaned over and aimed the pool cue to try and sink a ball in the far corner.

Acting on impulse Gibbs decided to make the most of everyone watching Jethro chase the squirrel and walked up behind Abby, his body surrounding hers. As he leaned over, his hands covered hers where they rested on the wooden rod, long tanned fingers sliding between her pale ones. His mouth was right next to her ear, his voice low so as to not draw anyone else's attention.

"You gotta take your time when you shoot, visualize the line the ball's gonna take once you hit it. Need to use the right amount of force...can't be too soft or too hard, it's gotta be just right or you might miss it..." He trailed off, wondering if Abby not only picked up on his double meaning but if she was also okay with the way he was invading her personal space.

Abby shivered at Gibbs' body being pressed up against hers, firm yet gentle in the way he touched her. What she wanted more than anything was to turn in his arms and throw him onto the pool table, strip him bare and run her hands over every inch of him.

"Guess you've had more practice at this kind of stuff, what with being a sniper and all that," Abby mused, her voice uneven as she tried to subdue errant thoughts of her sitting astride him on top of the table, their naked bodies moving together.

She knew she had to calm down or she'd end up embarrassing them both, but since she'd almost kissed him hours ago Abby could think about nothing other than following through with what she'd started.

"It's just practice Abbs," Gibbs answered, "same as anything...I can give you a few lessons while we're here if you like."

"That'd be great," she smiled, eager to be close to him with every opportunity she got.

"You know you're not meant to teach her how to beat you with only one shot left to make right boss?" Tony joked as everyone rejoined them.

"Pretty sure I've already won this one," Gibbs said arrogantly, guiding Abby's hands to take the shot, the ball sinking in the far left pocket.

He moved away from her, taking the cue when Abby handed it to him and quickly ending the game by pocketing the eight ball. To Gibbs it seemed like it was over too quickly, he would've gladly given her some more tips now but he wasn't prepared to let the others see him with Abby when he was getting to the stage where he might not be able to drag himself away from her.

The rest of the evening passed quickly after dinner as they sat around talking and having a few drinks before everyone wandered off to bed due to their early start that morning.

Still awake an hour later Gibbs sat up in bed and turned the bedside lamp on, he'd been tossing and turning ever since he lay down, his thoughts focused on Abby and the things that had happened between them throughout the day. He also couldn't forget the fact that she was so close and yet the walls separating them made it feel like she was on the other side of the country.

Sighing and throwing back the covers Gibbs got out of bed, deciding reading might help him drift off to sleep if he could think about something other than Abby. Remembering he left his book downstairs he quietly opened his bedroom door and moved towards the stairs.

His footsteps faltered when he saw the small light on in the kitchen, the soft glow spreading into the living room and illuminating Abby where she sat propped up against the arm of the couch.

Gibbs stopped at the top of the stairs, an uncharacteristic bout of nerves overcoming him at the position he found himself in, not only because he was anxious to see whether she was okay but this was also the situation he'd been waiting for...to be alone with her.

Taking a deep breath he walked down each step slowly, trying to figure out what he was going to say if Abby gave him the opportunity to tell her how he felt. It had been a long time since Gibbs had felt this nervous but he refused to let it get the better of him...not if it meant he could be with her.

"Abbs...what are you doing out here?"

Abby lifted her head as she watched Gibbs walk over from the stairs. "Couldn't sleep in there...Ziva's snoring, I'm surprised you couldn't hear her from your room. What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep either, came out to find my book."

He sat down on the edge of the couch beside her, picking up her hand where it rested on top of the blanket she had covering her, and entwined his fingers with hers. "Don't need to stay out here, you can come and sleep with me..."

Abby felt a sudden rush of butterflies stir in her belly. She'd wanted to go into his room and lay down next to him, but just because they'd been sharing a bed for the last few months she didn't want to assume anything, especially with all the team around.

"Didn't want to disturb you...I know we've been sleeping in the same bed on and off for a while but..."

"But this time it's different," Gibbs finished for her, holding her gaze.

It had slowly been building between them all day, as if their time away from their normal lives allowed them the freedom to act the way they wanted and say the things they needed to.

"Maybe the reason I can't sleep is coz you're not there," he suggested, all too aware of how much better he slept when she was wrapped safely within his arms.

"I always sleep better when you're next to me, holding me," she admitted.

Abby held her breath as he leaned forward, his face hovering above hers for several seconds, and she knew he was giving her time to pull away if she felt uncomfortable. Her heart pounded in her chest, thudding so loudly she was certain Gibbs would hear it. He moved closer still, his cheek lightly caressing hers, the contact of their skin making Abby tingle all over, heat flooding through her and making her feel light headed.

"Wanna do more than just hold you." His admission sent a surge of desire and excitement through her, his voice rough next to her ear, his lips softly kissing across her cheek.

Was Gibbs really saying what Abby thought he was, or was it just her mind playing tricks on her?...her intense need for him clouding her judgement so she could only see what she wanted to.

Before she had chance to ask him what he meant Gibbs was kissing her, tentatively brushing his lips over hers. He concentrated on her top lip first, opening his mouth to gently nibble on it before moving to her full bottom lip. Abby whimpered at his tenderness, returning the subtle yet intimate kisses, everything about him invading her senses.

Abby squeezed their joined fingers together, her other hand sliding around the back of his neck to keep him from moving away. She didn't want to let go of him for fear that what was happening was a dream, the taste and feel of him seeming too good to be real.

Gibbs framed her face with his free hand, deepening the kiss as he leaned forward and pushed her head gently back into the pillow, following her down. Abby moaned, her tongue timidly teasing his lips apart and sweeping into his mouth.

"I want you to do more than just hold me...want us to do lots more..."she breathed heavily when they broke apart.

"You sure about this?" He asked, gently bumping their noses and pressing feather light kisses to her lips.

Abby nodded; she'd never been more certain of anything in her life. "I was sure before the explosion and I'm even surer now. I've been waiting for this...for you...us, for a long time Gibbs."

Gibbs breathed out with relief, kissing her again. Her words set his mind at ease and filled him with a joy that he almost couldn't believe.

"Been waitin' too, wanted to tell you how I felt after the explosion, but I didn't want to take advantage of you when you came to me for comfort and support."

"You could never take advantage of me...ever. Why did you think I was still staying at your place a couple of nights a week? The nightmares and the after affects are much better, thanks to you. I wanted to share your bed with you, Gibbs...to be close to you," she admitted shyly.

Gibbs studied her face, running his hand down over her soft skin and pushing her hair back. "Share my bed with me now?"

He waited expectantly for her answer, hoping he wasn't rushing her into anything. If she just wanted to sleep tonight he'd be happy to have her in his arms, but if she wanted more than that Gibbs wasn't going to hold back any longer.

Abby wrapped an arm around his neck, her lips delicate as she made her way across his cheek to his ear, her words barely a whisper when she spoke.

"I need you."

Keeping their hands joined Gibbs stood up and helped Abby to her feet, leading her towards his room, his book long forgotten now that he had Abby with him.

He paused at the bottom of the stairs, letting her go up ahead of him. Following her, he placed his other hand on the curve of her hip, hearing her sharp intake of air as it slid over her with every step.

When Abby slowed down Gibbs caught up to her, both of them stumbling up the remaining stairs, interested only in how close they were to one another. As they reached the top step he wound both his arms around her stomach, Abby's fingers linking through his as he pressed kisses down the side of her neck.

The second the bedroom door closed behind them Abby's hands were on him, travelling over the expanse of his chest and down under the loose t-shirt he wore. Gibbs wasted no time in touching her skin either, removing her pajama top, his movements stalling when he realized she was wearing one of his t-shirts underneath.

"Hope you don't mind," she said nervously, "when we weren't in the same bed I still wanted to feel like you were wrapped around me."

Gibbs pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Don't mind...gonna take it off though."

TBC...


	4. Waiting No More

A/N: Anyone would think I left the last chapter hanging at a crucial moment :p oops...I better not leave you all waiting any longer then.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Waiting No More**

"Don't let me stop you," Abby grinned mischievously at him. "Don't need it if I have the real thing right in front of me."

Gibbs needed no further invitation. Lifting the t-shirt over her head, he groaned at the sight of her bare chest. His mouth trailed over her soft skin, tasting her, teasing her, with each brush of his lips and every flick of his tongue.

The supple weight of one breast rested in the palm of his hand, his thumb lightly rolling the hardening nipple. Abby moaned and thrust her hips against him, eager to have him touch her everywhere.

"Gotta try and be quiet Abbs, Ziva might be snoring but if we get too loud she'll hear."

Gibbs wanted nothing more than to make her moan and scream, to hear how what he was doing was turning her on and making her beg for more, but he didn't want the discomfort that the morning may bring if they woke Ziva up with the sounds of their pleasure echoing through the cabin.

"Easier said than done, Gibbs..." she panted, her mouth falling open as she began to grind into him, feeling the bulge in his sweatpants rubbing against her.

"Guess I'll just have to try and keep your mouth occupied then."

Gibbs nudged her backwards until she felt the wall behind her, his hands moving down to cup her ass as he continued to lavish her breasts with his mouth. He tongued her nipple, groaning against her skin and sending a shiver through Abby, her hands clutching at his t-shirt and dragging it up his back.

Abby leaned against the wall and lifted her foot to grip at the back of his pants behind his knee, tugging them down with her toes. They didn't go far, the downward movement of the material halted due to his growing erection.

"Want your clothes off Gibbs," she whimpered, still desperately trying to pull his t-shirt over his head while he grazed his teeth over her nipple.

When he stood up Abby quickly removed his t-shirt, her fingers lacing through his chest hair and caressing over his stomach. She gradually moved lower, her fingertips edging under the waistband of his sweatpants. Gibbs stopped her before she could touch him, his hand wrapping around her wrist before he kneeled down in front of her.

Slowly he pushed down her pajama bottoms, the scent of her arousal emanating from her soaked panties and immediately intoxicating him. Gibbs dragged the pajamas all the way down and Abby stepped out of them, impatiently shoving her hips forward and closer to his face as Gibbs spread his hands out over her backside.

He chuckled lightly when her fingers speared through his silver hair and her legs moved further apart. "Something you want then, Abbs?"

He had every intention of tasting her, of running his tongue through her but he couldn't help teasing her a little.

"Want you," she breathed. "Want your mouth on me...want you inside me."

Hooking a finger in either side of her panties Gibbs slowly lowered them, kissing her thighs, knees and calves before he reached her ankles. Abby hastily kicked her underwear off before returning to her previous stance.

Gibbs gave himself a moment to fully study all the curves of her body, her chest heaving and her skin flushed with a light sheen of sweat. He felt satisfaction stir in him that he could get her so hot so quickly, and have her begging for him.

Leaning forward he unhurriedly pushed the tip of his tongue into her moist folds. Abby bit her lip to hold in her excited cry, her fingers gripping onto his head tighter when he pushed in a bit further.

Lifting one of her legs over his shoulder she used the wall to hold her upright and Gibbs began swiping his tongue into her hot damp flesh. Over and over again he probed his tongue into her, feeling her muscles flex as she tried to gain more stimulation from his touches. His warm breath caressed her at the same time, Gibbs struggling for oxygen as he devoured her.

When he gently began suckling on her clit, Abby pushed towards his face, the sounds of her labored breathing echoing in the room as she surged closer to the edge.

"Gibbs..." she softly moaned, "need the bed...I'm gonna fall..."

Abby knew once her orgasm rushed through her she'd have trouble staying upright. She'd waited so long for this, to feel his hands and mouth on her, and the sheer overload of sensations was going to be too much for her to not collapse in a heap.

Gibbs slid her leg from his shoulder and stood up, Abby tasting herself in his passionate kisses as he took her hand and led her over to the bed.

"I'd never let you fall, Abbs."

There was no mistaking his expression of love and longing; Abby didn't doubt he'd catch her, not only tonight, but always.

Gibbs reached down to start removing his pants but Abby stopped him, gripping onto his arms.

"Lemme watch."

She climbed onto the bed, propping the pillows up so she could sit up, all the while feeling Gibbs' heated gaze watching her naked form as she moved around.

Once she was settled and comfortable, she linked her fingers behind her head and grinned at him. "I'm ready now."

"You expectin' a show or something?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Think I've already got one."

Her eyes zeroed in on his tented sweatpants, her gaze not wavering from him as Gibbs walked up closer to the head of the bed, giving her an even better view.

Abby licked her lips when he slipped his thumbs into the waistband of his pants to slide them down, her heart rate escalating the instant his erection sprung free. She'd always imagined that Gibbs would be big, and he was...long, thick and hard, the proof of his sheer masculinity was now right in front of her.

Unable to keep herself from him, Abby crawled closer to him on the bed and took him in her hand, slowly stroking him until Gibbs started to thrust into her gentle touches. She was mesmerized by the sight of his weeping cock, pre-cum pooling on the head with each slide of her hand. Swirling her finger over him, she covered her skin in the moisture before falling back on the bed, her finger sliding between parted lips so she could taste him.

Gibbs watched on, completely frozen as she licked the remnants of him off her finger before slowly sliding it in and out of her mouth. He swallowed, imagining how her lips would feel encasing his hardness, her tongue licking and stroking him.

The combination of having Gibbs' mouth on her, along with the sight of him completely naked was enough to have Abby barely able to fight back her climax. With her head on the pillow she lay back in the middle of the bed, parting her legs in a clear invitation, and turning to look at him as he stared between her thighs.

Gibbs climbed up onto the bed and kneeled between her legs, reaching out to run a finger into her slick folds. Abby gasped, her hips instinctively jerking up and her eyes begging for him to give her what she wanted...what they both needed.

"You're so beautiful, Abbs, inside and out," he whispered, settling down on top of her.

"You make me feel beautiful."

Her hands went to his lower back, her knees bending as Gibbs rubbed his hardness along her sensitive flesh.

"Gibbs..."

Gibbs held onto her hips firmly as she helped guide him inside her. Slowly he pushed in deeper, her body willingly accepting him with every inch until he was completely buried.

"It's you and me from now on okay...us." His lips sealed over hers in a gentle kiss before he pulled back to look at her, his blue eyes dark with passion. "I love you."

"Love you too, Gibbs, so much."

Resting his weight on his arms on either side of her shoulders, Gibbs pressed his lips lightly over Abby's, their bodies finally able to let go of everything but the feel of one another. Their tender, barely there kisses lasted until Abby lifted her legs to cross behind his back, thrusting her hips up and making Gibbs groan into her mouth.

"No more waiting," Abby whispered, "no more holding back. I need you..."

Gripping onto the mattress on either side of her, Gibbs began to slowly move, the bed rocking underneath them. Abby linked her arms behind his neck, lifting her head to bury her face into the curve of his shoulder as she tried to stifle her moans against his skin.

She clenched her eyes shut, listening to the sounds of Gibbs' muffled grunts into her neck with every plunge into her heated depths.

It didn't take long before Gibbs was thrusting into her harder and faster, Abby barely able to contain her cries as their arousal continued to grow, their hot damp bodies moving in sync and sliding together as they built up even more momentum.

The feeling of him driving into her, Abby's muscles stretching and rippling around him soon had her biting into his shoulder. She heard Gibbs growl, his hips slamming into her, the sheer ecstasy of his movements forcing her head back on the pillow.

When she moaned Gibbs kissed her, her words coming out as she gasped for air.

"Oh god...I'm so close...you feel so good..."

"Come for me Abbs," he whispered against her lips. "Wanna feel you let go."

When Gibbs changed the angle of his thrusts, surging into her deeper and with longer strokes, all it took was a few more plunges and Abby was gripping onto him with her arms and legs just as tightly as her internal muscles clamped around him. Tensing, she gave in to the immense pleasure he gave her, chanting his name over and over into his neck as she fell apart underneath him.

The instant Gibbs felt Abby start to squeeze him even tighter he let go of the tightly coiled threads of his desire, pushing into her as her body gripped onto him. Arching forward he drove into her one last time, his muscles clenching as he groaned against her shoulder and spilled deep inside her.

Collapsing off to the side of Abby, Gibbs remained embedded in her, their heartbeats racing and the sounds of their harsh breathing loud in each other's ears. Gibbs kissed his way from her shoulder up to her lips, teasing them apart gently.

Abby ran her hands down his back slowly, gliding her fingers over his sweat slickened skin until they settled on the rise of his ass. When their kisses came to an end, Gibbs rested his forehead against the side of Abby's face. His awkward position was slightly uncomfortable but he was reluctant to withdraw from her and from the way Abby's arms tightly encircled him it was obvious she didn't want to let go either.

"I always knew it would be good between us Gibbs, but that was just..."

Gibbs pushed some of her damp hair back from her face. "You've thought about us together like this?"

"A lot," Abby admitted quietly. "Sometimes when I was in your arms in bed...sometimes when I was in bed by myself at my apartment..."

Gibbs grinned and playfully nibbled at her earlobe. "And how was it in your fantasies?"

"Amazing, though nothing even close to the real thing, much rather have you naked in front of me instead of just in my head, and to have you inside me instead of my fingers.."

Gibbs felt a sudden rush of pride and possessiveness roll through him, the fact that she'd gotten herself off thinking about him, that she'd imagined it was his fingers sliding through her moist heat instead of her own made him groan even though his body was spent.

He'd thought about her too, and had worked off his frustrations in the shower more than once when he'd woken up next to her in bed and had to try and control his own urges.

It hadn't been like that in the beginning though. When she'd first started sleeping in his bed he'd been more worried about her being safe and about her state of mind to even think about using his own hand to diminish his lustful thoughts of her. But as time went on it became the only way to give himself some relief.

"Thought about you too, but every one of your orgasms is mine now...you're mine, Abbs." He growled into her neck, nipping at her skin.

"Yours," Abby sighed, "and your mine...never gonna let you go Gibbs."

Rolling off her completely, Gibbs slipped from her body and pulled her into his side as he lay on his back. "Not going anywhere, waited too long for this."

Abby traced patterns over his chest with her fingers, their breathing slowly starting to calm.

"So what do we do now?" she asked nervously.

"Gonna have to wait a bit before I'm ready to go again," Gibbs teased.

"I don't mean that." Abby giggled and swatted his chest playfully. "I mean about us...being here with everyone else...do we tell them?"

"Not sure we'll need to tell 'em much anyway Abbs, they saw us outside earlier. Woulda kissed you then if we hadn't been interrupted."

"I wanted you to," she admitted. "Wouldn't have cared who saw."

Gibbs picked up her hand and laced his fingers through hers, amazed by how the simple action of seeing her smaller hand in his made his heart swell. Now they had taken the first step in being together, there was more to the contact than simply holding hands.

"Never been one to show a lot of affection in public," he acknowledged, bringing their joined hands to his mouth so he could kiss over her knuckles, "but I'm not gonna hide what I feel for you either. We don't need to do that anymore."

"So if someone does ask me...it's okay to say we're together?" Abby asked, shifting beside him. She wanted to be able to tell people they were a couple but she also wanted to make sure Gibbs was ready to share their news too.

"Yeah, Abbs, of course," he smiled.

Abby snuggled closer into his side, nuzzling her face into the curve of his neck. She listened to the slowing beat of his heart, taking comfort from the warmth of his body. They'd been through so much, together and alone, and now that she had Gibbs she finally felt like she could start to move on and let the wounds heal.

Gibbs pulled the covers over their bodies, wrapping his arms around Abby as she let her eyes drift closed. It had been an emotional day for them but lying next to her, being able to hold her the way he wanted and say the things he needed to say, was going to make this a day to remember for all the right reasons.

It was no longer just a Christmas spent with his family, it had become one that Gibbs was certain had changed his life forever...all thanks to the woman beside him.

TBC...


	5. The Melding of Hearts

A/N: Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews :)

* * *

**Chapter 5 – The Melding of Hearts**

When Abby woke the next morning she was wrapped in a cocoon of warmth, strong arms encircling her waist from behind and a solid masculine body molded around her figure. She listened to his soft deep breathing and smiled, leaving her eyes closed as she let all of her other senses waken and take his presence in.

Although she'd woken beside him during the last several months she'd been force to try and fight off the temptation to believe this could ever be a regular thing in the years to come. But now she didn't have to, Gibbs had made it clear he wanted them to be together and she wanted that more than anything too.

Trying to snuggle back into him more, even though their naked bodies were as close as they could be, Abby felt Gibbs' arms tighten around her.

"Think I like waking up next to you better without clothes," he mumbled sleepily into the back of her neck, his fingers lightly caressing over her stomach.

Since she'd been sleeping in his bed they had always woken up in each other's arms, but this time it was much different, apart from their lack of clothing, there was no longer anything holding them back.

Abby smiled and began to tenderly run her hand along his arms. "Me too, you're even warmer naked than you are with clothes on."

Gibbs lazily kissed across the skin of her neck, his nose burrowing into her hair. "You just want me for my body heat, is that it?"

"Well it is winter after all," she teased, finally opening her eyes. "Sometimes a girl needs more than just pajamas in bed."

"Maybe I should get you another blanket then..." Gibbs suggested, starting to roll away from her.

"Don't you dare," Abby giggled, turning over and wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

Gibbs returned her grin as she settled the front of her body along the length of his. She sighed when he lifted one of his hands to trail his fingers over her forehead and down her cheek, his blue eyes radiating nothing but love as he studied the features of her face.

If they had been alone in the cabin Abby would've been content to stay in bed with him all day, but since they weren't, she was determined to make the most of the moments they had and lose herself in him.

Leaning forward Gibbs gently pressed his lips to hers, taking his time to draw her into something deeper. Abby's soft whimper turned into a moan when his tongue slid over her bottom lip, her restraint breaking as the kiss became more desperate. After waiting what felt like a lifetime to kiss him, she didn't want to stop. The softness of his lips, the feel of his tongue sliding with hers had her so entranced she felt like she was drugged.

When the demands of her lungs eventually won out Abby ended the kiss, her lips still brushing over his intermittently while they both tried to catch their breath.

Gibbs nudged her nose with his. "Merry Christmas, Abbs."

Abby had almost forgotten it was Christmas, her mind instead focused on the man lying next to her. It was going to be a special Christmas for them all for a number of reasons, but now she and Gibbs had one more reason to be grateful; it would be their first together as a couple.

"Merry Christmas, Gibbs...I must've been a really good girl this year to wake up in bed with a sexy blue-eyed Marine."

"Or maybe you've been really naughty," he teased.

"I can be," she grinned at him, removing her arms from around him, pushing him onto his back and climbing on top of him. "Either works for me."

"Me too," Gibbs groaned out as Abby slid down his body, her mouth leaving a pathway of kisses down the center of his chest and slowly moving south.

She followed the trail of hair over his stomach, her tongue licking into his belly button as her fingers caressed his sides.

Gibbs' hands smoothed across her shoulders as she moved lower, taking the bed covers with her. Knowing exactly where she was heading had him hardening quickly, his breath catching at the thought of how her warm mouth would feel encasing him.

Suddenly the sound of something smashing downstairs made them both jump and Abby nervously looked at Gibbs as they both listened for voices. Her natural instincts told her it was just one of her friends dropping something, but since the events with Harper Dearing, Abby hadn't completely gotten over the tendency to jump to conclusions that something was wrong.

"You think that's Ziva or Ducky?" she asked quietly, moving off Gibbs and taking his hand as she sat beside him.

Gibbs sat up and reached over to look at his watch on the bedside table, his eyes widening at the time. "It's nearly nine o'clock, could be anyone."

"Okay," she breathed out unsteadily. "Just as long as none of the local wildlife has broken in."

Pulling her into his side, Gibbs wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I'm sure it's fine...I'll keep you safe."

Abby snorted. "I can just imagine you running around in the buff trying to herd out some rebellious squirrel. It's probably the one from yesterday, coming back to taunt us after we let Jethro loose on it."

Gibbs chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Guess this is gonna have to wait 'til later...as much as I wanna stay in bed with you all day I suppose we should get up."

Abby sighed. "I guess...and whoever's down there will be wondering why you're still asleep."

"They're all gonna know about us anyway, not worried about that...just want you to have the Christmas you've been waiting for, with everyone around."

Abby leaned over to kiss him, her hands holding his face in place as she swept her lips repeatedly over his. "I love you," she whispered.

"Love you too," he leaned down to kiss her shoulder before shuffling to the edge of the bed. "C'mon, get dressed, got something I wanna give you before we go downstairs."

She watched as Gibbs stood up, her eyes taking in every inch of his naked body from her place on the bed. When he slipped on his boxers and t-shirt Abby made a move to get dressed herself, slipping on her underwear as Gibbs put on some jeans.

"Just gonna use the bathroom, back in a minute."

Abby nodded, grateful that he was coming back rather than just going straight downstairs. Not that she was too concerned about what their friends might say, she just wanted to take this next step with Gibbs by her side.

By the time Gibbs came back she'd finished collecting her sleepwear from around the room and dressed.

"Who's down there?" she asked when he closed the door behind him.

"Looks like everyone."

Abby nodded and shifted awkwardly on her feet. "You'll wait here while I use the bathroom then?"

Gibbs smiled and pulled her into his arms. "If you don't wanna say anything we don't have to. We can just pretend all we did was sleep, no-one's gonna question it."

"It's not that I don't want to...I guess maybe I'm a bit nervous...not about you or us...I dunno..."

"It's okay, Abbs, I understand." He rubbed her back lightly, trying to calm her. "I'll wait here."

Once she'd left the room Gibbs went to his bag to get out the two presents he'd gotten for her. As a group they'd agreed to do secret santa, but Gibbs had gotten Abby something as well, he wanted her to know how important she was to him and when he'd bought them had hoped the trip would play a part in bringing them closer together.

"Okay, all ready," Abby smiled as she walked in the room.

"C'mere for a minute." Gibbs closed the door behind her and took her hand to lead her over to the bed. "Got you something, wanted to give it to you while we're alone."

Abby sat down on the bed and watched as Gibbs picked up the two parcels on the bedside table and handed them to her.

"Not sure that they do my feelings for you justice, but I hope you like 'em." He kissed her on the cheek and sat down beside her, picking up the smaller parcel that rested on top of a larger one.

"I got you something too, it's in the other room though...guess we were both more than ready for this to happen."

Gibbs smiled and kissed her again, this time on the lips. "Guess we were."

Looking down at the gifts on her lap Abby picked up the small one and began unwrapping it to reveal the long narrow box. She lifted her eyes to meet his expectant gaze before returning her attention in front of her again.

When she lifted the lid, revealed underneath was a velvet choker with a double heart shaped ruby pendant hanging from the center. Abby's fingers traveled over the silver that surrounded the gemstones, its outline giving the impression that the two hearts were melding into one.

"Gibbs..."

"Do you like it? Cos I can exchange it if you don't..."

"I love it," she answered, turning to face him. "You got it cos these signify our hearts?"

"Kinda hoped they would..."

When he'd bought it Gibbs knew he would be taking a big risk if he gave it to her before he told her how he felt, but then he was aware there was always going to be a risk no matter when he told her. He'd been certain at the time that he would tell her though, he knew he couldn't wait any longer and he'd wanted something that would signify just how much he cared for her.

"How could you think it wouldn't do your feelings for me justice?" Abby bit her bottom lip to try and hold back the emotions that threatened to overcome her. "It's beautiful, and the thought behind it is too..."

Unable to verbalize her own feelings Abby placed her presents down on the bed and threw her arms around him to hold him as tightly as she could. They'd been together less than twenty-four hours and already he'd turned her world upside down in the best possible way.

When she loosened her hold on him and pulled back slightly Gibbs rubbed his cheek gently against hers. "Glad you like it...the other one isn't as fancy as that."

Abby smiled and picked up the unopened gift; it was a lot bulkier and softer than the first one, leaving her wondering what it was. She slowly ripped off a piece of the paper, her grin widening when she realized what it was.

"You got me a red hoodie like yours?" She laughed.

"Think maybe I know why you wear mine so much...but we can share both of 'em if you like. I got the same size for you."

"I wear yours cos it smells and feels like you," Abby answered. "Though I like the idea of you warming this one up for me a bit first before I put it on...and this way I'll always have one I can wear."

Leaning into him she nuzzled her face into his neck and pressed several light kisses to his skin. "Thank you."

They sat in silence for a few moments, content to just be together and not wanting to break contact.

"I should go and get your presents," Abby said, starting to pull away from him.

"We can do that later, after breakfast...let's go get some coffee and something to eat."

"Okay."

Gibbs took her hand in his as they left the room, their fingers staying linked together as they descended the stairs with Gibbs walking in front. Abby felt him squeeze her hand when Ziva looked up from her toast, a faint smile crossing her lips when she saw their entwined fingers.

Abby knew that Ziva would've most likely figured out where she was when she had woken up and found Abby missing from her own bed, her presence also absent from the couch.

Tony and McGee followed Ziva's gaze as the couple neared them, Jimmy and Breena also sensing their appearance as they looked over from where they were preparing some of the food for their lunch in a few hours.

"Ah, there you both are," Ducky said cheerfully after swallowing his mouthful of tea. "I apologize if we woke you...I dropped a plate in my haste to get out of Tony's way before he started gnawing on someone's arm."

"Hey, you have no idea how draining it is sharing a room with McBoyscout, Ducky, I need to replenish my strength."

Ducky rolled his eyes at Tony and got up from where he sat at the table to walk over to Gibbs and Abby. She noticed the way he glanced down at their hands, Gibbs' larger one now surrounded by both of hers as she held them against her leg.

Ducky's smile lit up the room and instantly put Abby at ease. She loved all her friends and knew they wouldn't do anything to upset her; all she'd hoped was that they would be happy for her and Gibbs.

"Merry Christmas, my dear," he beamed, holding his arms out to hug her.

Abby let go of Gibbs to wrap her arms around the older man, holding him tightly and sighing with relief that he'd made it through his ordeal to enjoy the day with them. "Merry Christmas, Ducky."

Abby drew each of them into a hug, accepting the Christmas wishes and warm smiles they offered as reassurance, Tony holding onto her a little longer than the others. None of them said anything about her and Gibbs but she knew it would eventually come up, for now they were all content to spend some time together and prepare their lunch.

When Abby joined Gibbs again he was pouring them both a coffee, everyone else had wandered off to get their secret santa presents. She moved up beside him, one hand moving to his lower back while the other slid across his stomach.

"See, nothin' to worry about," Gibbs smiled at her, passing her a cup of coffee.

She took the cup and kissed him briefly on the lips. "I know...though I'm sure they're still getting used to it, like we are...and Tony's gonna start with the wisecracks any second."

"I'll prepare myself to dish out head slaps then," he smirked. "You want me to get your present while I'm getting mine?"

"I'll get them both, you stay here...there's something in my bag I don't want you to see," she teased, walking away from him. "I guess you could say it's a present for us both like the hoodie was...though this is a tad more revealing."

Abby chuckled when Gibbs almost choked on his coffee, his eyes following her as she approached him again. "That should give you something to think about until we're alone again."

"I'm never _not_ thinking about you Abbs."

With one last kiss to his lips Abby retreated up the stairs, feeling extremely fortunate to have the people she cared about around her, happy and safe. But more than anything she was grateful that the man she loved more than life itself was by her side and willing to go through anything with her.

TBC...


	6. Family

**Chapter 6 - Family**

Once everyone had retrieved their gifts from their respective rooms they exchanged them among much laughter and talking. Drinking his coffee Gibbs watched on as Abby practically glowed, her excitement to see everyone happy and together evident in everything she did and said.

His smile carried when Tony walked over to him with a gift in his hand, the younger man not failing to see where Gibbs' focus had been.

"Merry Christmas, boss," Tony grinned, passing over the present. "Hope you put these to good use...though I suspect you've already got everything you wanted this year."

"Yeah," Gibbs nodded.

Tony stood next to him where he leaned back against the table, watching everyone else as they sat in the open living room just a few feet away.

"I know you'll look after her but..." Tony trailed off and paused for a moment, unsure if he was over stepping the boundaries of his friendship with Gibbs. "She's special, ya know?"

"I know DiNozzo, and I get it," Gibbs answered softly, appreciative that Tony would look out for Abby. "Always gonna put her first, give her whatever she needs to be happy."

"Pretty sure all she needs is you then." Tony took a step away and pointed at the gift in Gibbs' hand. "Feel free to crack half of that open later on tonight after dinner."

Gibbs slapped him lightly on the shoulder, a stark difference from his usual head slaps, the gesture making the younger man's smile widen.

"Merry Christmas, Tony."

After Gibbs had opened up his present to find a vintage bottle of bourbon and a chisel set, he moved over to the fire to build it up a little, knowing that if it wasn't giving off enough heat Abby would get cold.

The rest of the morning was spent preparing the remainder of the food for lunch, all of them helping as they took turns to shower and relax in between. Abby and Gibbs stayed close to one another most of the time, exchanging gentle touches and brief kisses when they thought they were alone, allowing themselves to enjoy the changes taking place between them.

Abby had moved her bag into Gibbs' room as well. Besides the issue of Ziva snoring, neither of them was willing to sleep apart anymore when they didn't need to. She'd also called Kyle and Luca to wish them a happy Christmas and Gibbs had done the same with his dad, passing the phone to Abby so she could have a chat with him as well.

Neither of them told Jackson about their relationship, agreeing they'd rather go and tell him in person, but Abby found it impossible to lie when Kyle asked her if she got everything she wanted for Christmas. How could she not tell him that she'd gotten everything she'd wanted and needed for years?

When they eventually sat down to eat, Abby brought herself and Gibbs over a glass of wine and took the seat next to him.

While everyone's attention was focused on Tony and the huge plate of food he had stacked up, Abby leaned over to kiss Gibbs on the cheek. "You okay?" she whispered.

Abby knew this time of year was always a bit of a struggle for him, he'd gotten better at dealing with it and spending time with the family now surrounding him, but she didn't doubt he'd still have moments of sadness.

Gibbs lifted his hand onto the table to cover hers, squeezing it gently. "I'm good, Abbs...could sit here all day and watch you."

"You're sure?" she asked timidly. "That you're okay I mean...not that you could watch me all day."

He grinned and leaned sideways, kissing the curve of her ear, his voice low as he spoke. "You make things easier...better..."

Abby lifted her free hand to cup his cheek, turning so she could tenderly stroke her thumb over his skin. She quickly became absorbed in the blue depths of his eyes, unable to look away from him, and for a moment she forgot where she was, so overcome with her feelings for him that she softly pressed her lips to his.

"You make everything better," she murmured.

Realizing that silence had fallen and they had become the center of attention, Abby pulled back from him, her cheeks burning as curious eyes and knowing smiles were directed at them.

She cleared her throat awkwardly, picking up her knife and fork to eat, muttering "sorry."

"Don't be," Breena spoke up from the other end of the table, everyone turning to face her. "If I've learnt anything over the last several months it's that love shouldn't be wasted, you've all been through a lot...you two should be together, and we're all happy that you're happy."

"Very true, my dear," Ducky acknowledged from beside her, patting her hand gently. "Mr Palmer, I do believe Jethro isn't the only lucky man here."

The loud roar of Tony's stomach broke the moment, all of them laughing as he raised his hands in defence. "What? It's been hours since breakfast."

Abby shook her head as they all began eating, she knew Tony was loving having everyone around as much as she was, not to mention the constant supply of food. As much as he tried not to show it, he had his own memories to deal with when it came to Christmas, just like Gibbs did. So she loved that he could be around people who genuinely cared about him, rather than him brooding about the past or what could have been.

Feeling better that her relationship with Gibbs was slowly coming out into the open Abby let herself relax as she ate lunch, all the while maintaining some form of physical contact with him. She wasn't going to start flaunting things in front of the others, but it put her at ease knowing that everyone had accepted the changes.

At least everyone but one person.

She was having trouble gauging exactly what McGee was thinking, he was still polite and Abby couldn't sense any hostility, but neither did he seem particularly happy she was now with Gibbs.

On numerous occasions she'd told Tim that they could never be more than friends. It hadn't worked out the first time and even though she suspected that was mostly because of her feelings for Gibbs, she and McGee were just better as friends.

He'd agreed with her and moved on since then but there was something in his eyes that told her he was having trouble coming to terms with her and Gibbs being together. If it became a problem she would talk to him, but for now she was determined to enjoy the day with her family.

By mid-afternoon Ducky, Jimmy and Breena had gone for a lie down to try and sleep off the food overdose, while Gibbs and Abby sat sprawled out on one couch, Ziva and McGee on the other couch and Tony sat on the floor playing with Jethro.

"Don't get him too worked up Tony," McGee said as Tony threw a ball across the room. "He's had a lot to eat, I don't want him throwing up."

Tony screwed his face up at the prospect of having to clean up the contents of Jethro's stomach with his own so full. "Sorry, buddy, game's over."

"A walk outside might be a good idea though," McGee said getting to his feet and calling Jethro when he reached the door.

He put on his jacket and disappeared out the door, the dog eagerly following behind. Abby smiled as she watched them go, noticing that although McGee still seemed to be a bit uncomfortable around her and Gibbs, as the hours ticked by he appeared to be getting somewhat used to the idea of them as a couple. She knew it would take time, but appreciated that he was trying.

Reclining into Gibbs' side with her fingers threaded through his, Abby lifted their joined hands to study how naturally they seemed to fit together. She brought his long tanned fingers closer to her to slowly trace over his knuckles, feeling the arm he had draped over her shoulder squeeze tighter.

She didn't see the exchange of glances between Tony and Ziva as they watched her, the sound of Ziva's voice bringing her out of her reverie.

"I think I will go and have a nap too, unlike Tony I am not used to eating this much food...and it is not often I get to relax like this in the middle of the day."

"Funny, isn't that what you do every day at work?" Tony joked.

"I think you are mistaking me for yourself," Ziva retorted, standing up before DiNozzo could fire off another remark.

They watched as she walked up the stairs, Tony getting to his feet and looking around for his jacket.

"Think I'll go join McGee and try and work off a bit of lunch...give you two some time alone."

Abby reached out to grab a hold of his hand before he could move away from them. "Tony, you don't have to do that, we're here to spend time with each other, as a family."

"I know Abbs, and we will." He leaned down to kiss her gently on the forehead. "Believe it or not I know how long you've both waited to be together, so enjoy it without the craziness of everyday life."

Taking several steps towards the door Tony paused and turned around, a mischievous grin spreading out over his face. "Probably don't wanna get too frisky out here though, just in case Ducky comes out, don't want him having another heart attack."

Abby snorted as he left, turning within Gibbs' embrace so the front of her upper body was pressed against his chest.

"They're not real subtle." She raised an eyebrow and kissed his chin.

"Never have been."

"Don't want them to feel like they have to give us privacy though, this trip was about all of us...not that I don't want to spend every minute with you," she quickly added, panicking when she realized the words had come out wrong. "I didn't mean that like it sounded."

"I know Abbs, and it still is about everyone. I'll have you all to myself at night, you being happy is the most important thing to me, want you to have fun while we're here, you deserve it."

Gibbs framed her face in his hands, delicately kissing her lips as if she might break under his touch. The gentleness of the kiss took away her breath and Abby wondered how he always knew what she needed. He'd known how desperate she was to have him last night, and he knew now that she needed reassurance about not feeling guilty for wanting to spend time with her friends.

When he teased his tongue into her mouth to slide against hers, Abby let out a moan before nibbling on his bottom lip, her touches just as slow and tender as his had been.

Abby sighed when the kiss finally came to an end. "God Gibbs, I'm so tempted to just drag you off to bed and have my way with you."

"Never gonna discourage you from doing that," Gibbs smirked, his hands roaming down over her back to settle on the rise of her backside. "Almost can't believe I'm saying this but we'll have time later, I'll make sure it's worth the wait."

She kissed him again, this time for being so understanding and for knowing she wanted to spend time with everyone. It was part of who Abby was to show the people she cared about how important they were to her. And the most meaningful way of doing that was with time...minutes and hours that they might not have gotten if any of them had been killed in the explosion or if Ducky hadn't survived.

After everything that had happened, time was the biggest gift they had to give.

"Come on," Abby grinned, breaking the kiss and getting to her feet. "I promised Tony a snowball fight and I'll be able to catch him unaware cos he'll think we're in here making out."

She took hold of both of Gibbs' hands and dragged him to his feet, pulling him towards the door. Before opening it she paused and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips.

"Thank you...for being you," she whispered, smiling against his lips. "Promise I'll thank you properly later."

"Can't wait," Gibbs grinned as she led him towards the door.

After they'd put on their jackets, gloves and scarves Abby stepped quietly and carefully out onto the porch. She tried her best not to laugh when Gibbs signed to her that she was going to need a huge snowball to take out Tony's big head and full stomach.

The playfulness in him was something she didn't get to see as often as she liked, but she hoped now they were together it would become a part of everyday life. She loved to see him smile, the crinkles at the corner of his eyes and the way the blue orbs sparkled with mischief. It filled her with such a feeling of completeness to know she was the reason behind his smile, and she was willing to do whatever it took to make him happy.

TBC...


	7. Cooling Down

**Chapter 7 – Cooling Down**

Tony never saw the hand-sized snowball that came hurtling towards him, hitting him in the back of the head, exploding into smaller fragments and flying off in random directions.

He jumped then clutched his hand to his head, turning to see Abby waving, a radiant grin on her face and a smug looking Gibbs standing beside her.

"Oh it's on now my mistress of the dark," DiNozzo joked, bending down to gather some snow and forming a ball. "You been teaching her how to aim for the back of my head boss?"

Abby ran off to hide behind the nearest tree, collecting snow as she moved, ignoring the chuckle from Gibbs as he sat down on the steps at the front of the cabin.

DiNozzo and Abby fired shots away at each other, the majority of Tony's shots finding their target and hitting Abby's body. She squealed and laughed each time despite the fact that she was getting an increasing amount of snow seeping through her clothes. Her aim wasn't quite as good as Tony's but she managed to hit him several times, daring to move closer so she wouldn't have to throw as far.

McGee watched from a distance, letting Jethro get in on the fun when Tony and Abby ran up to one another and started to wrestle in an attempt to knock the snow out of each other's hand, falling to the ground in the process. Through a tangle of arms and legs they managed to get to their feet and run off in separate directions when Jethro starting licking their faces, Abby staggering as she tried to keep her balance while laughing so hard.

From out of nowhere, and completely unexpected by everyone, McGee threw a huge snowball at DiNozzo, hitting him square in the stomach. Tony bent forward, a loud "oof" escaping him as he tried to keep his lunch down.

Abby snorted at the appearance of the widest grin she'd ever seen on Tim's face, his eyes lighting up at catching his team mate unaware.

"Unfair, McCheater..." Tony gasped, faking his stomach lurching as he gagged.

"You just don't like getting beat Tony, that's all."

"One good shot doesn't mean you win...oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick," he gurgled, dropping to his knees.

"I didn't throw it that hard Tony, maybe you shouldn't eat so much."

So caught up in the triumph of his direct shot, McGee didn't see the snowball headed his way until Abby started cheering it on as it sailed through the air towards his face. He tried to duck his head out of the way, but he was too slow, snow ricocheting off his cheek.

"Abby! I was on your side," he whinged at her, rubbing his hand over his stinging skin.

"There are no sides in snowball warfare Timmy, everyone is fair game."

Both of them bent over to pick up more snow, the sound of Tony's laughter ringing out in between his groans as he collapsed onto his back, Jethro seeing this as the perfect opportunity to jump all over him.

Abby giggled at the sight of Tony's arms and legs flailing in all directions, snow being kicked up as Jethro tried to keep the agent pinned under him and lick his face. She threw snowballs at McGee at the same time, hearing the soft chuckle from Gibbs behind her at the madness that had broken out.

Deciding it was time to bring him in on the action she turned towards him, keeping her back against a tree so Tim's view of her was obstructed.

"Don't think you're getting away with sitting out of this Gibbs," Abby told him, lobbing a snowball at him so it landed on his lap.

Gibbs was on his feet in a second, the speed with which he reached Abby making her squeal. She could already feel the melted snow seeping through her clothes to her skin, but the coldness of it was forgotten when he wrapped his arms around her waist as she tried to run away.

She laughed as they tripped over each other's feet, Gibbs holding onto her tightly and stopping her from hitting the ground underneath him when they fell. Turning in his arms, Abby pushed him over on his back, her hands holding his wrists against the ground as she sat on his stomach.

Gibbs didn't even try and overpower her, his upper body slackened, his breathing deep as he grinned up at her, puffs of steam escaping from between his lips with each exhale.

Looking down on him, Abby took in his slightly reddened cheeks, the blueness of his eyes and his silver hair intensified by the white blanket of snow underneath him. She couldn't remember a time when she'd felt so cold, and knew that Gibbs would be chilly too, but she once again found herself hypnotized by him and unable to move.

"Can feel you shivering, Abbs..."

She leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead, softly whispering. "It's not just the cold doing that."

She sat upright on Gibbs, letting go of his wrists so he could sit up too, his hands settling on her waist.

"I'm going to get changed and have a bit of lay down," Tony groaned, getting to his feet, "my stomach could rebel any second and it's not gonna be pretty."

"It appears we've missed all the fun Ziva." Ducky's voice carried from the front door of the cabin, and Abby twisted her head at the same time Gibbs looked around her to see the M.E. and his agent standing there watching.

"What happened to you both having a nap? I know we were noisy but we weren't that loud...well, maybe Tony was," Abby said, poking her tongue out at DiNozzo, who was pointing between himself and Abby, indicating that their battle was far from over.

"A short nap is all I needed or else I won't sleep tonight," Ducky answered, he'd been resting for at least an hour before they'd all headed outside.

"And I couldn't get comfortable...I am not used to sleeping this time of day," Ziva rolled her eyes, annoyed that she'd tossed and turned for ten minutes before deciding it was useless.

"Ziva and I decided we'd go for a short walk if anyone would care to join us, though I think a change of clothes and some time in front of the fire would be best for you two," Ducky suggested looking down at Gibbs and Abby before taking hold of Ziva's arm and threading it over his elbow, walking slowly down the steps.

Abby got up off Gibbs and tried to dust some of the snow off herself, noticing how his clothes were now as wet as hers when he stood up beside her. "You read my mind Duck-man."

She took Gibbs' hand and led him towards the cabin, watching McGee, Tony and Jethro head in the direction of their cabin while Ducky and Ziva strolled off.

"I think I need more than a change of clothes Gibbs...I'm freezing," Abby shivered, huddling close into his side once she'd closed the door behind them.

Gibbs put am arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple, walking them towards the stairs. "Go get the water running in the hot tub and get undressed, I'll get us some clothes."

Abby grinned at him. "We're gonna be in there together...like both of us at the same time?"

"You got a problem with that?" Gibbs smirked and gently rubbed the top of her arm to try and generate some warmth.

"God no, no problem at all."

"Only you, me and Ziva use that bathroom and Ziva's out with Ducky. You need warming up, best way to do that is with body heat."

Abby wasn't going to argue with him, she would've been happy to have the chance to watch him undress and try and tempt him to take her to bed again, but the opportunity to bath with him was one that she wasn't going to pass up.

When they got to the top of the stairs she headed off to the bathroom and turned the taps on into the hot tub, taking off her wet clothes while she waited for Gibbs to join her. When he did, he closed and locked the bathroom door behind him, looking for a spot on the basin to put their clean clothes.

"Lucky I travel light." He cocked an eyebrow, trying to push some of Abby's and Ziva's things aside to make room. "You two really need all this stuff?"

"We have to make ourselves beautiful," Abby answered, standing next to the hot tub with only a towel thrown over her shoulders.

Gibbs dumped the clothes on top of everything and walked over to her, his fingers searching underneath the towel to caress the bare skin of her back.

"Don't need make-up to make you look beautiful Abbs, already are."

She turned to face him, reaching out for his wet black hoodie and lifting it over his head. The action caused the towel to fall from her and Gibbs took a hold of her hips, drawing her closer.

"Is that pine trees I can smell?" Gibbs asked sniffing the air, his attention temporarily wavering from her soft curves to the water flowing into the hot tub.

"Yep, I put a Christmassy bath bomb in there...figured since you don't have your basement here I need to make up for the sawdust smell on you in other ways, though I think it seeps from your skin and clothes now anyway," Abby teased, leaning forward to gently bite the base of his neck.

"You smell pretty good yourself...so sweet," Gibbs groaned, his lips pressing feather light kisses across her shoulder. "Just wanna breath you in."

"That why you were smelling the t-shirt I'd been wearing the other morning?"

Gibbs paused, his lips hovering over her collarbone. "You saw that huh?"

He'd been quick to react when she'd found him inhaling the t-shirt she'd slept in the night before they'd left to come to the cabins, but Gibbs had suspected Abby had seen him.

"I did..." She lifted his chin up so she could see his face, seeing right through his shy grin. "You don't have to be embarrassed Gibbs, it was a sign that I needed, and anyway I smell your clothes all the time."

His smile relaxed in response to the casualness of her words and Abby couldn't help but kiss him, lowering her hands to sneak under his t-shirt and feel the cool skin of his stomach.

Gibbs slid his big rough hands down to cover her ass. "Feels like an eternity since last night."

"I know," Abby sighed, stripping off his t-shirt. "Can't stop thinking about it...us, together."

Gibbs released his hold on her to unbuckle his belt, his mouth seeking out hers as he undid his jeans and pushed them to the floor. Abby moaned against his lips, their kisses becoming hungrier the more Gibbs circled his hips into her.

Abby could feel him hardening, his boxers slightly clingy after some of the moisture from the snowball fight had permeated through his jeans. Despite the fact that they'd just been out in the snow, his body's reaction to her had been almost instantaneous. Their skin was cold but that didn't lessen the heat simmering underneath.

Ending the kiss Gibbs looked down at the almost full hot tub, he rubbed up and down Abby's back feeling the coldness emanating from her.

"Hop in Abbs, need to warm you up."

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas to all! :)


	8. Warming Up

A/N: Thanks for continuing to read and review...think it might be time to turn up the heat a little :)

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Warming Up**

Holding onto Gibbs' arm Abby let him help her into the hot tub before sitting down on one of the seats built into the side. She sighed as the warmth instantly took away some of the chill that had taken over her and reached out to turn off the running water seconds before Gibbs pushed down his boxers.

Abby took in the sight of him; his body was amazing for a man his age, toned and trim and perfectly shaped. It was however, the hardening erection which was continuing to swell that drew her attention. She knew she had free rein to ogle him but her lack of willpower in being able to look away from the proof of his burgeoning masculinity was going to take some time to get under control...if she ever did.

Gibbs grinned at her and stepped into the hot tub, sighing just as Abby had done when the warmth surrounded him. "This is much better isn't it?"

"It is," Abby agreed. "Though I can think of a few ways it could get a whole lot better?"

"Oh yeah, and what might they be?"

He sat down next to Abby and pulled her onto his lap, her hands resting on his chest as she straddled him.

"This could be one of them," she answered, leaning forward to kiss him.

Gibbs blindly reached out to turn the massaging jets on, the hum echoing around the bathroom. He felt the water start to vibrate against his back, his mind jumping forward to how he planned to use it to his advantage.

"So does this mean I can be loud?" Abby teased, nipping along his jaw line.

"Not yet...when we get home you can be as loud as you want, just don't wanna make things awkward here."

"Okay, I'll behave."

"Didn't say I wanted you to behave..."

Abby's response was interrupted when Gibbs wove his fingers into her hair, urging her towards him for a kiss. His other hand slid up and down the outside of her thigh, Abby shuffling closer until she felt his hardness digging into her.

The hand on her leg soon made its way between her thighs, a single finger dipping into her heat. Gibbs could feel her slickness despite the water that surrounded them, their kisses coming to a halt when he began stroking her flesh, Abby panting as her chest heaved with uncontrollable desire.

"So wet already, Abbs."

"Only need to look at you and I'm ready to jump you."

"That could be a problem at work then," he teased.

"What do you think the elevator and my office are for?" Abby grinned.

Gibbs watched her, completely mesmerized as she took in ragged breaths, her eyes closing as his finger slowly slid through her folds, taunting her but not giving her enough to reach her climax. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to get enough of her like this, being able to touch her wherever and whenever he wanted to, and watching her slowly come undone under his caresses.

Removing his finger Gibbs lifted Abby and turned her around, kneeling behind her on the seat and lining her aching core up with one of the massaging jets. He didn't move her too close, wanting his fingers to be the main reason for her achieving an orgasm, the movement of the water was merely to add to the stimulation and heighten her pleasure.

Bending her forward slightly, his lips wandered over the top of the cross tattoo on her back, his tongue tracing the intricate details delicately. It was his first real up close look at it, despite the bottom half still being submerged under the water, though he fully intended to study it all sooner rather than later.

Pushing a finger back into her folds he lightly caressed her, her body compliant as he edged the strong digit inside her before adding a second one. His other hand came up to cup her breast, rolling the nipple while his fingers probed in and out of her. Gibbs could feel her muscles flexing around him, clamping onto him in rhythm with each of her breathy whimpers.

Abby began grinding down on his hand, her movements taking her away from the jet in front of her. She reached out to hold onto the side of the hot tub and Gibbs used his legs to nudge her lower body back to where it had been, searching for the right spot in the tub while his thumb sought out her clit.

When she moaned and threw her head back Gibbs knew she was getting all the friction her aroused body could handle; his fingers plunging in and out of her, his thumb teasing her clit, the stream of water the jet was sending rushing against and around her, and his hard cock rubbing against her ass.

"Gibbs, I can't hold on...I'm gonna come..."

Her rocking on his hand suddenly became frantic, her body tensing as her internal muscles gripped at his fingers and she breathed out his name. Abby shuddered as she let go, her release washing over her in a blinding flash of light. She struggled for breath, Gibbs removing his fingers from her so he could stop her from falling forward, Abby trembling and gasping as he touched her sensitive clit one last time.

"Still with me?" he asked, easing himself back to sit down and bringing Abby with him on his lap.

"Barely..."

She relaxed against him, his hands stroking over her stomach and along her legs under the water. Abby covered his fingers with her own, still trembling as they trailed over the inside of her thighs. She could feel Gibbs' erection digging into her lower back, and felt a rush of longing go through her.

It was only their second time together and last night had been more than a little memorable, the recollection of how he felt inside her, how Gibbs made her feel complete in so many ways, only served to make her feel like she was on the verge of a hormonal explosion. Did he understand exactly what he did to her?

When she regained her bearings enough to continue, her breathing calming slightly, Abby turned on Gibbs' lap, trying to settle her bent legs on either side of his thighs. Her hands slid up and down his chest, her mouth covering his in one heated kiss after the other.

"Want you, Gibbs...so much," she breathed against his lips, dropping one of her hands to take his erection in her hand.

Gently stroking him, she swirled her thumb over the head, Gibbs instinctively thrusting up into her touch. His head fell back, eyes drifting shut as her fingers worked him, a strangled groan escaping him as he tried to hold on and not let go too soon. The force of him bucking up into her hand jolted Abby and she held onto the side of the hot tub, kneeling over him so he could get more leverage.

Gibbs held onto her hips as she pumped him, his actions making the water swish around them, some of it spilling over the sides of the hot tub. Abby could feel the familiar throb between her legs starting to build again at the sight of him taking pleasure in her actions. Her body hadn't really had time to come down from her first high but she was so turned on and ready to have him inside her now.

"Abbs...need to feel you..." he growled.

Gripping onto her hips tighter he positioned her over him, Abby guiding him in as he pushed up into her. Both of them cried out at the joining, Gibbs collapsing against the side of the hot tub as Abby's body adjusted to him.

"I'm never gonna be able to get enough of this...of you," Abby gasped, grinding her hips into him.

"Can't believe how amazing you feel, so tight, so warm."

He slid his hands over her ass, thrusting his hips up as Abby began rocking against him. Gibbs knew they needed to be quiet but he found himself unable to completely control the sounds of pleasure escaping him when Abby gripped onto his shoulders and started to ride him harder and faster.

Gibbs could feel his orgasm closing in on him, having his fingers inside her and listening to her fall over the edge had been enough to get him worked up, but now that she was wrapped around him, her body driving down on him...Gibbs knew he'd only be able to hold on for a little while longer.

He groaned when Abby's whimpers of desperation transformed into moans of passion, her eyes darkening as her lithe body undulated both around him and on top of him. Her head fell back, a breathy gasp escaping when Gibbs leaned forward to lick along the curve of her neck.

Gibbs wanted to take her nipples into his mouth, to drag his teeth over them and kiss the swell of her breasts, but because of the way Abby was rocking on him, the water making waves around them, the supple mounds intermittently disappeared underneath. Instead he let go of one side of her hips and tugged one of the peaked buds between his fingers, rolling and pinching it, making Abby's movements quicker and more frantic.

"I love you, Gibbs, love you so much."

Gibbs framed her face in his hands, their tongues probing into each other's mouth to taste, tease and tempt. Their kisses were clumsy and wet as their bodies continued to collide together, their heated breaths mingling.

"Love you too, Abbs," Gibbs groaned, breaking the kiss and watching her move.

When he weaved a hand between their perfectly synced bodies to expertly circle her swollen clit, Abby's back arched, her arms locking around his neck as she screamed his name into his shoulder.

Feeling her inner walls clench around him, Gibbs gripped onto her hips tight enough to bruise. His feet tried to retain some grip on the bottom of the hot tub as he thrust up into her a few more times, Abby continuing to quiver when he spilled deep inside her, her name a strangled groan as his body went rigid then collapsed.

Abby fell forward, both of them trying to desperately draw in oxygen, their bodies now heated from the water and the physical exertion. Kissing along the curve of his neck Abby gasped through the tiny tremors that traveled through her, Gibbs' hands gently caressing up and down her sides, his thumbs grazing over the swell of her breasts.

"I don't wanna move," Abby sighed.

"We can stay here for a bit, the others are busy."

Gibbs kissed her forehead, slipping from her body and making Abby whimper.

She ran her fingers through the damp silver hair on his chest, "Just think of all the fun we could've had here if it was just you and me...pretty sure I'd be naked the whole time."

Abby felt Gibbs' chuckle rumble through him. "You'd definitely be naked the entire time," he boasted. "But you're having fun now Abbs, with everybody...and you and I are doing alright too."

"If this is just alright, god help me when we're really enjoying ourselves..."

"Once we're home you can do whatever you want, not gonna stop you from doing anything."

There was a reason Gibbs wanted to keep the noise down when they made love; he was an incredibly private man and as confident as he was in bed, and anywhere else, with Abby he wanted to keep that between them. They'd waited to be together for so long and he was okay with some physical contact with the others around but there were just some things that had to remain between he and Abby.

That part of him, that part of their relationship, was for no-one else but them. He wanted Abby to be herself and feel comfortable when they were together but he appreciated how she was putting him first and trying to be quieter than she wanted to be.

It was further testament to how well she knew him and how they really were destined to be together.

TBC...


	9. Getting Comfortable

**Chapter 9 – Getting Comfortable**

They relaxed in the hot tub for a little while longer, stepping out when they heard voices downstairs. Gibbs smiled at Abby as she dressed after he'd toweled her dry, loving how the blush in her cheeks was from the heat their bodies had generated rather than the coldness outside.

Both of them put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, Abby pulling Gibbs' red hoodie on over her head.

"You not gonna wear the one I got ya?" Gibbs asked. Even though he knew what her answer would be, he just wanted to hear her say it.

"I will," she answered, biting her lip, "after you've worn it a bit so it smells like you."

He'd brought his own hoodie in with their clothes knowing she'd want to wear it, not needing an extra layer himself due to the fire giving off more than enough heat to keep him warm.

"Think I can I manage that." He pulled her into his arms, kissing her lips then moving his mouth across to her ear to nibble on it.

"Can I give you your Christmas present now?" Abby moaned, sliding her hands into the back pockets of his jeans.

"You mean what we just did in the hot tub wasn't it?"

Abby smirked, her head falling back, giving Gibbs access to her neck as his lips wandered. "Well it was, but that's not what I meant...I bought you something."

They quickly cleaned up the water on the floor with some extra towels and gathered up their damp clothes, putting them into a bag for washing once they got home, then went into their bedroom.

Gibbs took a seat on the bed, watching Abby as she bent over and picked out two small parcels from inside her bag.

"There's another one but you're not getting that until tonight," she teased.

Walking over to Gibbs, she stood between his parted legs and handed him the gifts. He looked up at her, a hand weaving around her waist to pull her closer until Abby sat down on one of his legs facing him.

"Thank you," he said taking the presents from her hand and kissing her cheek.

Abby watched on intently as he kept one arm around her and undid the wrapping on the first gift. When he got the paper off, Gibbs lifted the lid on the narrow box, smiling when he saw the silver pen inside it.

"I thought you might be able to use it when you're out on a case, you can change the ink cartridge over when it runs out...and look at this."

She slipped the pen out from the blue piece of ribbon holding it in place and lifted it for him to look at. Engraved on the side were the initials L.J.G. along with 12/25/12.

"Got the date on it cos I wanted you to remember it for more than just Christmas," she said leaning her forehead against his. "That was what I'd hoped anyway...but if I chickened out and couldn't tell you how I felt at least I had the cover story of Christmas."

"Abbs..."

"That doesn't matter though, cos it means more than that now. Open the other one," she urged him excitedly, taking the pen from him so he could unwrap the second gift.

The box was a similar size but when Gibbs lifted the lid on it, enclosed was a knife, the wooden handle engraved the same as the pen, with a small metal boat anchor on either side of his initials and the date.

Gibbs' fingers trailed over the handle, feeling slightly overwhelmed by such simple gifts and the thought Abby had put into them. He wasn't a material man, he didn't hold onto objects, mainly because he just had no need for them, but the fact that she'd gotten him something he'd use on a regular basis and they'd remind him of her told him just how well she knew him.

"So they're both okay?" Abby asked, breaking into his thoughts.

"They're great Abbs, I'll have them with me always."

Abby smiled radiantly. "Well I know never go anywhere without a knife is a rule, you gonna make always carry a pen one too?"

Gibbs placed the knife beside him on the bed, his hand curving around the back of Abby's neck to pull her in for a kiss. "I'm sure there's a number free where I can slot it in."

"Maybe rule twelve," she said nervously against his lips, "since, ummm...it seems like there may be a loop hole in there somewhere."

"Only for you, you're the exception to every rule."

* * *

It wasn't long after they'd joined everyone in the living room that the sun was going down and they were making sandwiches for dinner.

Jimmy, Breena, Ziva and Abby helped with the food while Gibbs got everyone a drink. McGee and Tony meanwhile argued over how to work the large screen television and DVD player, Ducky watching them all carefully, a smile never leaving his lips at how happy he was they were all here together.

Tony had badgered Jimmy when he'd booked the cabins to make sure there was a tv and DVD player so they could have a movie night one of the evenings they stayed, all of them voting tonight was the best night since no-one had much energy for anything else.

Once they got the DVD working, McGee and DiNozzo rearranged the couches in the living room and brought in some of the chairs from the table.

"It wouldn't be movie night without some marshmallows," Tony grinned, waving the bag round in his hand when Abby rushed out from the kitchen to try and grab the packet from him.

"Come on Tony, hand 'em over!" she laughed as he managed to keep them just out of her grasp.

"Boss...she's gonna strangle me..." Tony choked out, one of Abby's arms wrapping around his neck while the other fought with his for the marshmallows.

"You're an agent DiNozzo, if you can't overpower Abby you and I are gonna need to have a serious talk about your future at NCIS."

"Hey! I'm stronger than I look."Abby turned to face Gibbs, narrowing her eyes when she saw the slight grin on his face.

He knew it would get a reaction from both of them and DiNozzo's had been as he expected when he determinedly tried but failed to hold Abby back. Gibbs also knew from Abby's response she would more than likely try and prove her point to him later, and he was willing to let her try.

"You sure have a lot of energy, didn't Gibbs wear you out enough?" Tony teased Abby quietly so only she could hear.

"Oh he wore me out alright," Abby grinned. "I really need a sugar fix to make up for all those calories I burnt...which was a lot."

Tony's eyes widened and Abby laughed, his focus completely vanishing and the hand wielding the marshmallows dropping unintentionally. Abby instantly snatched them from him, leaving a bewildered looking Tony behind as she headed towards the fireplace.

Gibbs walked over to her, patting Tony on the back as he passed. "Not to worry Tony, being demoted to probie might not be so bad...and she is stronger than she looks," he smirked.

He missed Tony's look of horror, instead focusing on Abby as he handed over some skewers for her to put the marshmallows on.

"Might not be as good as your steaks on the fire, but it's gonna come pretty close...and I bet I'm stronger than you with some things..." She whispered, trailing off and leaving it up to his imagination to work out what she was talking about.

"Don't doubt it, Abbs."

Gibbs knew he was weak when it came to Abby, he always had been, and now that they were together he suspected that would be magnified even further. And although he had a limit as to what he'd do for someone...those boundaries seemed to somewhat melt away purely because he wanted to make her happy.

Toasting the marshmallows Abby passed them around to everyone, taunting Gibbs with his until he let her feed it to him. He took the next one from her fingertips, managing somehow to restrain himself and not start sucking on her fingers while they were in his mouth. Abby however, showed no such willpower, licking off the sweet remnants of the soft candy mixed with Gibbs' essence.

Everyone sat down a short while later to eat their sandwiches and watch the movie Tony had brought. Ducky, Gibbs and Abby were on one couch, Ziva, Jimmy and Breena on the other, while Tony and McGee sat on the chairs brought over from the table.

Unable to control himself Tony piped in with several bits of useless trivia throughout the film, Abby smiling at how excited he was to be sharing the moment with them all.

About halfway through the movie she felt Gibbs' hand squeeze hers where they both rested on her leg, turning to find him watching her rather than the tv, his blue eyes shining back at her in the dimly lit room. Abby let go of his fingers so she could shift closer, sliding her arm between the couch and his back, subtly lifting his t-shirt so she could touch his skin.

From her place nestled into his side no-one could see her fingers slowly caressing up and down his lower spine, her body angled so she looked like she was watching the tv. Losing interest in the movie Abby focused on Gibbs, his eyes flickering shut briefly as he gave himself up to her soothing touches.

Letting her own eyes drift shut Abby blocked everything out but the nearness of Gibbs and how he felt in her arms, and how safe she felt with him...both physical and emotionally.

The rest of the movie went unseen as she drifted off, her thoughts sending her into a restful slumber.

When the end credits began to roll Ducky looked at the couple seated next to him, a feeling of warmth flooding through him at the sight of them, obviously content and happy enough together that they could fall asleep in one another's arms despite the other people in the room.

Abby's head was snuggled into Gibbs' shoulder, her hand resting over his heart, while Gibbs had one arm around her waist, the other settled on the outside of her thigh where it was draped over his leg. Ducky had watched on wordlessly as they'd shifted in their state of sleep, instinctively drawing each other close and unaware that several sets of eyes had drifted from the tv screen to observe their movements. Those same gazes now focused on the couple in question.

"Time for bed I think, it's been a big day for everyone." Ducky's soft voice broke through the silence, hoping everyone would pick up on the hint.

"Good idea Ducky," Ziva said getting to her feet, watching Tony turn off the tv and DVD player.

"You all go on ahead," Ducky suggested. "I shall wake sleeping beauty and her prince."

After saying goodnight, Jimmy, Breena, Tony and McGee left the main cabin, Jethro scurrying up from the floor and tagging along behind them when Tim called. Ziva headed upstairs and Ducky watched her disappear into the bathroom she shared with Gibbs and Abby before getting to his feet to lay a gentle hand on Gibbs' shoulder.

"Jethro, I think you and Abigail would be much more comfortable in your bed."

Gibbs startled awake, instinct kicking in immediately as he protectively held Abby to him. She mumbled his name in her sleep, burying her face in the curve of his neck. Ducky smiled at how natural and comfortable they looked with each other, as if they'd been sleeping in each other's arms for years.

Ducky was aware Abby had been spending some nights over the last several months with Gibbs, and he'd been reluctant to guess at the nature of their relationship at the time, but the M.E. had noticed subtle changes; ones that in hindsight seemed to be turning points for the couple.

"Abbs," Gibbs said gently.

Ducky watched on fondly, chuckling as she sleepily muttered, "My Marine..." before kissing Gibbs' neck and nuzzling her face against his skin, then seemingly drifted back to sleep.

"Leave her a minute, Jethro, I wanted to talk to you first."

Gibbs removed his hand from Abby's leg to try and wipe the remnants of sleep away from his face. "Somethin' on your mind Duck?"

"We've been through a lot you and I, haven't we?" Ducky said reminiscently. "Both good and bad."

"We have..." Gibbs answered hesitantly. "Is everything alright? Nothing wrong with your heart is there?"

Ducky smiled and lightly patted Gibbs on the arm, easing himself down to sit on the coffee table so he could keep his voice down and Gibbs would still hear.

"On the contrary, just the opposite...it does my heart endless good seeing you two together."

Gibbs' lips curled up into a half grin as he looked down on the woman currently doing her best to wrap herself completely around him."Mine too," he sighed.

Ducky's smile widened before he turned serious. "After everything we've all been through...what we suffered and could've lost, it means the world to me that you and Abby are happy. I think those of us that are closest to you always knew you were destined to be together."

It felt that way to Gibbs too, as if fate had finally intervened and pushed them together, past all the fears and insecurities. Apart from Shannon, this was the only time in his life that he could say he envisioned a long and happy future with someone. In just the space of a day Abby had become the center of his world and the road ahead seemed much clearer because of her. Up until now he'd put everything into his work, never really expecting much in his personal life, but now Gibbs knew he could have both. He could have it all with Abby.

"Look after her Jethro, and let her look after you. She's much different from the others, in every way imaginable and in every way that's important...she'll heal your soul if you let her."

"I know she will Duck. I'll take care of her."

Ducky nodded and slowly stood up. "Good. Well, I do believe it's my bedtime, I'll see you both in the morning."

Gibbs watched him go, hearing the bedroom door quietly click closed behind him a few moments later.

"Come on Abbs," Gibbs said, rubbing her back gently. "Time for bed."

He leaned down to kiss her forehead, then angled his head so he could reach her lips and tease her awake. Abby moaned at the soft brushes of his lips, forcing her eyes open as she returned his kisses.

"Has everyone else gone to bed?" She asked wearily, against his lips.

"Yep, and that's where we're headed."

Gibbs slipped out from underneath her and Abby flopped back, slouching against the couch and holding her hands up to him after he'd gotten to his feet.

"You're not gonna carry me?"

He took one of her hands and pulled on it gently, trying to get her to stand up, grinning at her. "I saw how much you ate at lunch."

"Gibbs!" Abby stood up and flung her arms around him from behind as he started to walk towards the stairs. "Alright I admit it was a lot, but it wasn't as much as Tony," she snorted.

"No-one can eat as much as DiNozzo," Gibbs laughed, hitting the light switch on the wall.

The light coming from their room projected enough through the open door to navigate safely, Gibbs looking towards Ziva's closed door when he realized she must've turned the bedside lamp on for them.

He staggered unsteadily up the steps, Abby's body intimately pressed into his, her head resting on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his stomach. Gibbs felt her sigh against him, a smile forming on his lips as he let contentment flow through him. It was the first time he and Abby were heading to bed together with the changed circumstances in their relationship and already it felt comfortable and right.

At the top of the stairs Abby went into the bathroom and Gibbs continued on to the bedroom. He tidied the bed up while he waited, going to use the bathroom when Abby had finished, returning to find her curled up on her side of the bed.

He stopped and looked at her, realizing that she'd been sleeping on the same side of his bed for months. Without even noticing they'd already fallen into a bedtime routine when she was with him.

Gibbs closed the door behind him, stripping off his jeans and t-shirt, and slipped into bed next to her in just his boxers. He noticed the familiar t-shirt that she'd taken from his bag, sliding his hands up and underneath it to span out over her back as their bare legs tangled together.

"You gonna start wearing all my clothes now?" Gibbs teased, kissing her gently on the lips before pulling her against his chest.

"Maybe..." She wrapped her arms around him, sighing into his neck.

"They do look better on you that's for sure."

"You look good in anything Gibbs...or no clothes at all, that works for me too."

Gibbs grinned and pulled her with him when he reached over to turn out the light, sending them into darkness. There was no mistaking her scent though, or the softness of her body as they adjusted themselves into a comfortable position to sleep in.

"Did you have a good day?" Gibbs asked once they'd settled.

"The best day Gibbs...I got to spend it with the people I love, especially the one person I love more than anything."

"You made it a good day for me too Abby...never thought I'd be able to enjoy Christmas again, or get through it without all the hurt."

He swallowed, wondering if this was the right time to share with her what was going through his mind. But he trusted her to see the gesture for what it was, a moment that could bring them closer together because he was willing to be honest with her.

"I don't think I'll ever forget my two other girls, Abbs, but what you and I have...I didn't think I'd feel this much for someone again, I want us to make new memories like this together."

Abby rubbed her cheek against his chest, it meant a lot to her that he was looking towards a future together. "Never want you to forget them Gibbs, and we will make new memories...every day. That hurt you're used to, it's not yours to face alone anymore, Shannon and Kelly are part of you and we'll celebrate and mourn them, together."

Gibbs closed his eyes, resting his chin on the top of her head. "I'd like that...you're part of me too now."

Abby lifted her head and kissed along the side of his neck before turning in his arms, feeling completely at peace when Gibbs tightened his hold around her waist, his lips brushing lightly over her ear as he whispered goodnight.

Resting his head on the pillow beside her, Gibbs' eyes soon succumb to the heavy weight of sleep, but for the first time in years Christmas Day had come to an end with him looking to the future and not dwelling on the past.

TBC...


	10. Early Morning Awakening

A/N: Thanks for continuing to read and review :)

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Early Morning Awakening**

Pushing through the haziness of sleep Gibbs murmured Abby's name softly when he didn't feel her soft body next to his. He tried to reach out for her, confusion seeping in when he realized his hands were above his head, and he couldn't move his arms.

Seconds later his eyes shot open when he felt a warm mouth engulf the tip of his already hard cock. Instinctively his hips eased up slowly off the bed when he looked down the line of his body to see Abby teasing him between her lips. How she'd managed to remove his boxers, as well as tying his wrists to the posts on either side of the bed without him waking was a mystery, but at this particular moment he really didn't care.

The morning light was just beginning to filter in through the curtains, bathing Abby in a faint yellow glow, but the only thing Gibbs was concerned about seeing was the sight of her full lips slowly dragging up his length.

"Abbs..."he groaned, feeling her chuckle with him in her mouth which sent a flurry of vibrations through him.

"Morning sleepyhead," Abby smiled, letting him briefly fall from between her lips before she slid them back down along him.

Gibbs grunted something that barely sounded like good morning, lifting his hips up and down under her ministrations and trying to tug free of the restraints.

"What are you doin'?" he breathed out between harsh gasps.

Abby suckled on the head, her tongue sliding down the underside of his erection before she moved it up and across the slit, trying to taste him. Her fingers stroked along his shaft, massaging him as she continued to lick around the ridges of the enlarged tip before taking him into her mouth again.

With one last firm suck, Abby released him and sat back to look down on him, grinning at Gibbs in his highly aroused state. "If you're not sure what I'm doing I must be doing it wrong."

Gibbs finally got a look at what she was wearing, his heavy eyes taking in the matching red lace bra and panties, desire burning a trail through him to center in his groin at the vision of the vibrant color against her pale skin. When he saw she was also wearing the choker he'd given her, his heart felt like it would burst through his chest.

"You're definitely not doing anything wrong." His breaths came in short deep bursts, feeling like he would suffocate if he didn't have her soon.

"Thought it was about time you got to see the rest of your Christmas present," she told him looking down at the sheer pieces of fabric that covered her. "Sorry it's late."

"More than worth the wait." Gibbs' eyes softened as he forgot the demands of his body for a moment, wanting her to be certain of how much she meant to him. "So beautiful...you're more than I deserve Abbs, but you're all I need. Don't care if I lose anything and everything I have so long as I've got you."

"Gibbs..." She bit her bottom lip, overwhelmed by his words. "You deserve me, and you have me...you're all I need as well."

He had begun to surprise her in many different ways over the last couple of days, but this unguarded side of Gibbs, him telling her exactly how he felt was one that Abby didn't ever think she'd get enough of. For a man who said so little, he said it with such emotion and meaning that she felt like she really had become everything to him, and she never wanted to give up that feeling.

"Gonna let me touch you?" Gibbs asked bringing Abby back to the present, rolling his wrists against the material keeping him trapped to the bed.

"Soon maybe, thought we'd see how strong you are first," Abby smirked, referring to their discussion yesterday.

She moved up his body, sitting on his abdomen but trying to keep some of her weight off him. One of her hands rested on his chest while the other slowly traveled over her stomach, dipping into the lacy fabric of her panties. She gasped when a finger dipped into her moist folds, her eyes locking with Gibbs' as she started to touch herself.

"I'm already drenched Gibbs, that's what you do to me...what your body, your taste does to me."

Gibbs could smell her arousal infusing the air, her heady scent making him groan as he watched her hand go further inside her underwear. He wanted so badly to feel her under his mouth and hands but if he wasn't careful the sight of her pleasuring herself was going to make him come before he even got chance to be inside her.

"Take them off," he growled, "wanna see you."

"You're not really in a position to be making demands there Gibbs," she purred, starting to rub herself against his skin.

The friction of her wet panties against her heated flesh as she circled her aching clit with her finger was almost enough to send her over the edge but she held on to the small thread of control she had left. Abby wanted him to touch her, but she also wanted to drive him crazy with his need for her so that when they did finally become joined it would be explosive. She wanted to see him completely lose control and take her with abandon.

Wanting to torment him a little longer she stopped what she was doing and removed her hand to unclasp her bra. The supple mounds fell free as Abby dropped the piece of clothing on the bed beside them.

"You don't like your present?"

Gibbs' blazing blue eyes met hers, lust firing through him when he looked up from her rosy tipped breasts to meet her gaze. "Best present you've ever given me."

As turned on as they both were Abby understood the other meaning behind his words. Them being together both physically and emotionally was the greatest gift they had to give each other, and no material object could ever compete with that.

Hopping off him to stand on the floor beside the bed Abby looked along the length of his body, her eyes focusing on the fully engorged cock, strained and leaking. Lowering her panties she heard Gibbs' groan of approval as it rumbled through him.

"Wanna touch and taste too."

Abby climbed back on top of him, both of them now completely naked, except for the choker around her neck. "Not yet."

Gibbs let out a frustrated moan, swallowing when her hands and mouth start to wander over his chest. He tugged at his bindings, finally looking up to see it appeared to be a couple of pairs of Abby's panties tied together that were keeping him restrained.

He closed his eyes when she lightly bit one of his nipples, her mouth and hands everywhere as she touched and kissed over his stomach, chest and shoulders, moving gradually higher.

Gibbs wanted nothing more than for her to take him into her mouth or for her to start touching herself again, anything that would help finish him off. All she had to do was slide her body a bit lower and he'd be able to push up and inside her and feel her warmth enveloping him.

He had to have her. His ability to wait...to be strong, had crumbled.

"Abby...please..."

That instantly got her attention and she stopped her kisses over his neck to look at him.

"Did you just beg, Gibbs?" she asked surprised, her satisfaction at bringing him to that point evident in her mischievous grin.

His eyes pleaded with her. "Need to touch you...be inside you."

It wasn't really an answer but Abby took it as an acknowledgement, and with it still being so early in their relationship she could understand his need to be able to touch after having to be restrained in their actions for so long.

So she relented.

The second Gibbs was free he sat up, his hands moving to Abby's waist as he lifted her off him and turned her around so she was on her knees facing the end of the bed. He was so riled up he wanted to be able to get as deep inside her as he could, and he wanted space to move.

Taking hold of the hand Abby had used to tease herself with he put two of her fingers in his mouth, tasting her at the same time his other hand moved between her legs to feel the same wetness coating his long digits.

After stroking her a few times, he moved closer so his knees were inside hers, his hardness nudging against her ass and urging her to lean down on her hands. Abby spread her legs further apart and Gibbs eased forward, positioning himself so he could slip his hardness between her folds and nudge back and forth over her clit.

Abby gripped onto the railing at the end of the bed so hard her knuckles went white, whimpering each time his cock rubbed over her throbbing bundle of nerves. Gibbs held onto her waist, his big hands trying to hold her steady as Abby tried to push back against him.

"I need you Gibbs...need to let go so bad..."

Gibbs wanted that too, he was so tightly wound he hoped he could at least hold on long enough to make sure Abby had at least one orgasm before he exploded inside her. He could tell she was close too, her body shaking slightly with each brush of his erection against her clit, the soft mewling sounds she was making in the back of her throat getting louder.

Moving his hands to her hips Gibbs leaned backwards, removing himself from Abby's wet heat for barely a moment before he thrust into her in one smooth stroke, finally giving them both what they wanted as he buried himself to the hilt.

Abby came the instant he slid inside her, so aroused from her own caresses combined with having Gibbs in her mouth and the feel of him pushing so deep, that she could no longer hang on.

Her inner muscles grasped at him, Abby clenching her teeth together to keep from screaming out. Her body fluttered around him, Gibbs continuing to pulse inside her as he tenderly grazed his fingers over her back and sides.

She gasped for breath, her entire body heaving from the intensity of her climax. "Gibbs...my god, I may never let you out of the house once we get home..."

"Fine by me," Gibbs chuckled, kissing her back and pushing her hair aside so he could press his lips to her neck.

Leaning over her more, his fingers smoothed down her arms until he linked them through Abby's, his chest lying flat against her back. His lower body jerked against her, unable to refrain from trying to get some relief and friction for his aching groin.

Abby's breath caught and she clenched his fingers, whispering. "Don't stop."

Gibbs sighed, relieved that she understood how desperate he was. Slowly he started to thrust into her, Abby lowering her chest and pushing her ass further up in the process, giving Gibbs a better angle to stroke into her.

He unraveled his fingers from hers, lifting his body so it was more upright as his hands found her breasts and covered them with his palms. Cupping the weight of them, Gibbs rolled the hardened nipples, his body now able to put more force behind the way he plunged into her.

Abby panted as their flesh slid together, moving in rhythm with him and pushing back while Gibbs pounded into her, his speed beginning to pick up. She was sensitive from her first release but it heightened every touch and movement, her still recovering body further igniting at the prospect of another orgasm with him buried inside her.

Gibbs gave a twist and tug to both of her nipples before letting go of her breasts to hold onto her hips. He thrust into her with long deep strokes, the bed moving so much from the force that the floor underneath them started to squeak.

"God, Abbs...wanna go harder but we're gonna wake everyone up."

"Don't care...need more."

When Gibbs withdrew from her, Abby let out a frustrated whimper, instantly feeling the loss of him. He quickly climbed off the bed and stood beside it, helping her roll over and scoot closer to him.

Gibbs looked down on her naked body; flushed, sprawled out and desperate for something he knew only he could give her. Abby parted her legs and Gibbs ran his hands up the inside of her thighs before pulling her to the edge of the bed.

He wrapped her legs around his hips, putting his hands under her ass and lifting her up slightly so he could sheath himself back inside her. Both of them groaned, so near to their orgasms that it was only going to take a couple of quick thrust to finish them off.

Abby's fingers clenched at the bed sheet, her arms out wide as Gibbs wasted no time in thrusting into her hard and fast. The bed rocked underneath them, though the new position stopped the squeaking floor and for that Gibbs was grateful, because he wasn't going to stop again.

"So close..." Abby moaned, her eyes moving away from his, their heated exchange broken as she took in the sight of his powerful body driving into her.

Gibbs held onto her hips tightly, Abby's back arching, her fingers dragging the sheet into the middle of the bed as she shattered around him. Her whole body convulsed as she fell over the edge, her muscles rippling and constricting around Gibbs as his release surged through him at the same moment.

His fingers dug into her as he shuddered through his orgasm, his teeth gritting together to try and contain the groan that threatened to roar from his throat. Abby continued to flutter around him, her body still trembling when Gibbs' hips instinctively but gently jerked against her through the aftershocks.

He managed to remain standing, staying inside Abby so he could take a moment to look down on her flushed body, spread out and unmoving as she took in deep breaths. His legs barely held up his own weight and Gibbs leaned his lower body forward into the side of the bed, his thumbs tenderly smoothing over the soft skin just inside Abby's hips.

"You tied me up..." he chuckled, noticing the remnants of Abby's panties at the head of the bed.

Abby giggled and straightened up on her elbows. "I know!" she answered with surprise. "I thought you were gonna wake up a couple of times, but you seemed content to just have my body next to you."

Gibbs grinned and withdrew from her so he could lean down to press his lips to hers, the kiss slow and delicate.

"Wonder why that is," he murmured next to her lips. "Think maybe you're not the only one who sleeps better when we're in the same bed."

Collapsing next to her on the crumpled sheet, Gibbs snuggled up into her side, kissing his way up her neck, his hand rubbing circles over her stomach.

"Haven't slept this well in years Abbs...proper sleep, not tossing and turning and being overrun with the thoughts going through my head. Having you beside me all night every night, as well as sleeping in a bed and not a small lumpy couch, makes a difference."

"It helps that I haven't had any nightmares the last few nights to wake either of us up, and I've also been doing my best to tire you out with more physical activities."

"You have," Gibbs chuckled before becoming serious, "but it's more than that, you make me feel at peace...I can let everything else go if I have you with me."

Abby turned in his arms and laid her hand on his cheek. "It's how I feel too. If you're there when I fall asleep and there when I wake up then I know I'll be safe...you've always protected me Gibbs, but now you take care of my heart too."

Gibbs reached over her to gather the rest of the bed covers and pulled them over their cooling bodies, lying sideways across the bed. His arms slid around her waist as they lay facing each other, his lips brushing across her forehead.

"I trust you to take care of my heart, Abbs."

Abby bit her bottom lip when his head settled back down beside hers, fighting back the tears that threatened. It meant a lot to her that Gibbs had that level of trust in her because she knew he wasn't the type of man to give away such a vulnerable and sensitive side of himself. Even though he'd been married four times, Abby had an inkling the last three times he'd kept that part of him still hidden away, buried underneath all his pain.

While his exes may have seen the few words Gibbs did share with them as not enough, Abby understood how much effort it took for him to get those words out. The fact that he was actually talking to her and opening up gave even more meaning to what he was sharing with her.

She moved closer to him, the front of their bodies pressing together, their legs entwined as they held each other.

"I hope you understand how much that means to me Gibbs and that I'll always look after and cherish what's in here." She placed a hand over his heart, feeling the rapid beating underneath "That won't ever change."

"Good," Gibbs smiled, "cos it belongs to you now."

Abby didn't doubt part of him would always be reserved for Shannon and Kelly, and she was okay with sharing him with them. Abby saw their memory as something for Gibbs to treasure because they were some of the best times of his life, she didn't want to take that away from him nor did she want him to feel like he had to hide his girls.

The man whose soulful blue eyes stared back at her now and who had literally rocked her world just moments ago had grown into the person he was thanks in part to those who had once been the love of his life. She knew he'd never stop loving them but how could she be anything but grateful to them. Abby accepted them as part of Gibbs and one day she hoped he would share them with her.

Her heart, however, felt like it had always belonged to Gibbs. Like him, Abby no longer had to search for a substitute when she had everything she needed right in front of her.

"Guess our hearts really are blending into one then," she mused, covering the pendant on her neck with her hand.

"Guess so," Gibbs sighed contently, rubbing his hands up and down her back and closing his eyes.

Abby let her fingers trace over the features of his face. "Go back to sleep," she whispered. "I'll go make us some coffee in a little while."

"First you wake me up for sex, then you're gonna bring me coffee in bed...think I'll have to keep you," he mumbled sleepily.

Abby snorted at his words, her heart skipping a beat at the sleepiness in his voice and the realization that he really was starting to let his walls down around her. It was a reversal of their usual routine where she'd fall asleep and he'd watch over, but as she heard his breathing deepen, his face remaining unguarded, Abby knew this was something she'd never tire of, nor would she ever give it up.

TBC...


	11. Old Habits

**Chapter 11 – Old Habits**

As she'd promised, Abby brought Gibbs coffee in bed after they'd dozed for another hour, both of them eventually getting up and dressing when they heard everyone downstairs. They remade the bed together, Abby somehow managing to restrain herself from pushing Gibbs onto his back for round two.

When they walked into the kitchen, Gibbs got them some more coffee while Abby made them some eggs, her eyes widening when she overheard Ducky and Ziva discussing the squeaking sounds they'd heard earlier that morning. Clearly, she and Gibbs hadn't switched positions on the bed quick enough, not that she regretted it. He'd felt amazing pushing into her from behind and Abby was looking forward to experiencing the uninterrupted version once they got home.

"I don't think it was mice Ziva, there was a definite...rhythm, to it."

"You could be right Ducky, did you hear it Abby? I am certain it was coming from your end of the cabin," Ziva teased.

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything, no mice, nothing, until I woke up this morning to the sounds of you making breakfast," Abby answered quickly.

It wasn't a lie, she just left some things out.

She felt her cheeks burn, well aware that Ducky and Ziva knew the noises in question had been her and Gibbs. Looking away from them to find Gibbs watching her with a raised eyebrow, she rolled her eyes at him and turned back to the eggs in the pan, taking some of the toast Jimmy had been cooking for everyone and dishing hers and Gibbs' breakfast up.

"What are we doing today?" Abby asked, wanting to change the topic.

"Thought we could take some of those toboggans out," Tony nodded at the ones in the corner near the door. "Apparently there's a break on the other side of the trees out the back which is perfect for it, you up for that Miss Adventure?"

"Of course!" Abby beamed, taking the two plates over to the table and sitting down next to Gibbs. "Though I have to be careful not to break anything cos Kyle and I are going out clubbing on New Year's Eve, just the two of us, and I need to be able to dance."

As the words came out of her mouth Abby realized when she'd made plans with her brother for New Year's Eve she and Gibbs had still been only friends. Abby had asked Kyle to join them at the cabins but he was spending Christmas with his adopted parents so they had agreed to meet up to see in the New Year together.

She couldn't help but wonder if maybe Gibbs would be upset she wasn't spending that night with him instead. When she looked over apprehensively to try and gauge his reaction his face was expressionless as he ate, and that in itself was enough to worry her. Over the last day or so his emotions had been easy for her to read, he'd been completely open.

"I can test out the slope first," Tony spoke up, breaking the temporary silence and bringing Abby out of her thoughts. "Or I can push McGee and Palmer down the hill first, either works for me."

Abby forced a smile at him and turned back to Gibbs, leaning closer to him and trying to keep her voice cheerful even though she was worried about how he was avoiding her gaze. "How about it Gibbs, wanna go tobogganing? You must be going stir crazy being inside all the time anyway."

"Sure, Abbs."

She shifted on her chair nervously and placed her hand on his knee under the table, hoping the physical contact might make him say something more, or turn to look at her, but it didn't.

For several minutes Abby watched him as he moved food around on his plate, every now and then lifting the fork to his mouth but keeping his eyes trained down. She could see his jaw clenching when he stopped chewing and knew he was thinking about what she'd said; his demeanor had changed so rapidly, how could it have been anything else?

She wanted to try and put his mind at ease but was reluctant to do that with everyone else there. Gibbs would be even more upset if she started bringing up personal things and giving the others a front row view.

"Abby...do you want more coffee?"

Tony's voice startled her as he stood beside her with the coffee pot; she hadn't even seen him get up.

"No thanks Tony, I've still got some."

"Boss?" DiNozzo asked, getting ready to refill Gibbs' cup.

"I'm good," he answered gruffly.

Abby looked up apologetically at Tony, who had his mouth open ready to speak. She had some idea of what he was going to say and glared at him, shaking her head. They all knew Gibbs had a tendency to brood but the last thing she wanted was to make it worse if Tony felt the need to stick up for her.

She loved how Tony looked after her like an older brother, but this had to be between her and Gibbs. Abby would talk to him on her own, without the audience that seemed to be currently avoiding talking to each other as well.

She felt guilty that the atmosphere which had only moments ago been one of fun and relaxation had shifted unexpectedly to one of tense silence, an unwelcome dose of cold water being thrown over them because they were so aware of Gibbs' moods.

When Tony walked away Abby was about to return to her own breakfast but her appetite quickly vanished when Gibbs swallowed the last several mouthfuls of his coffee and got to his feet, mumbling something about having a shower.

Watching Gibbs place his plate in the sink and retreat upstairs Abby sighed and slumped in her chair. Ducky reached across the table to cover her hand with his, giving her a sympathetic smile. "I know what you're thinking Abby, and I'm certain Jethro's issues are not with you," he said softly.

Everyone but Ducky got up from the table, making excuses to leave the two alone.

"How can you say that Ducky, he's angry about me abandoning him on New Year's Eve after we just got together...and that's what I'll be doing, abandoning him."

"He's not angry my dear, he's scared, and that's an emotion he doesn't cope well with. Give him some time to gather his thoughts then talk to him."

Abby nodded and looked longingly up towards the bathroom door, wanting to join Gibbs and find out what it was that could possibly have him scared. She didn't notice Ducky leave nor did she hear McGee sit down next to her until he began talking.

"Abby...I know I've been a little standoffish with you and the boss and I'm sorry for that."

He looked down at his feet and Abby felt a pang of nervousness for him as well as a sense of pride.

Abby reached out to touch his arm. "I know you've been trying though Timmy and it means a lot."

McGee swallowed, shifting anxiously on the chair. "I guess I hoped one day you and I might have what you have with Gibbs, but when I look at you two together I kinda get the impression that anybody else either of you dated never stood a chance...Gibbs needs to hear that, he needs to know that nothing or no-one's gonna take you away from him."

Abby stared at him, taken aback by his honesty and willingness to help her try and see Gibbs' point of view.

"What makes you say that?" She finally asked.

"It's what I'd need to hear." Tim paused, looking over his shoulder to make sure no-one was listening. "I can see you have eyes for no-one else, we all can, but even Gibbs can get blinded by love."

Abby pulled him into a tight hug. "You're a good man Special Agent McGee," she whispered.

McGee returned her hug before getting to his feet and joining the others in the kitchen, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Abby sat on her own at the table for a few minutes, looking up when she saw Gibbs walk from the bathroom to their bedroom.

"I like the pendant around your neck Abby."

The sound of Ziva's voice stopped Abby from following Gibbs, her hand instinctively covering the joined hearts on the choker she'd left on from earlier that morning.

"Gibbs gave it to me...for Christmas."

"It is beautiful, it signifies the joining of two hearts does it not?"

Abby nodded and forced a weak smile to her lips.

Ziva sat down beside her, looking more closely at the pendant. "Yesterday morning when I woke to find that you were not in your bed or down on the couch, I had hoped you were with him...that you had finally found your way to one another."

"After all the heartache of waiting, of not knowing, in the end it was so simple...as if it was meant to be this way all along."

Not willing to wait to talk to Gibbs any longer Abby got to her feet, Ziva's voice comforting as she pushed her chair in.

"It was meant to be Abby."

Abby squeezed Ziva's shoulder as she walked past her and made her way up the stairs, not noticing how once again all sets of eyes were on her. She wasn't sure what she'd be walking in on with Gibbs, but Abby refused to let things fester. The last thing she wanted was for him to start having second thoughts about them being together.

Reaching out for the bedroom door handle, Abby took a deep breath before walking in. She leaned against the door after she'd closed it, twisting her fingers anxiously as she met Gibbs' eyes across the room.

"I'll cancel going out with Kyle," she said quietly.

Gibbs stood up from where he sat on the bed, bridging the distance between them in several quick strides.

"No, Abby, you don't need to do that...it's just..." He sighed and took a hold of her hands, bringing her with him to sit back down on the bed. "I want you to spend time with Kyle, he's your brother and you should get to know him, I guess it's just gonna take me a bit to get used to you going out to clubs...where there's other men."

It was then that she realized the confident and arrogant Gibbs she knew and loved, the one that was so dominant when he was in control, also had tiny cracks in his rough exterior where jealousy and uncertainty crept in.

"Gibbs, I won't be there for that, you don't trust me?"

She tried to keep the hurt from her voice but failed. Being honest with each other also meant all their fears no longer had to be as carefully guarded, but because they'd battled the jealousy of seeing one another with someone else so many times those same anxieties were now even more difficult to conceal because they were together.

The instant impulse of jealousy was one that had grown in both of them over the years, almost like a natural reaction of their bodies trying to deal with the pain of wanting the one person they couldn't have. And even though now there was no reason to feel that way, it was going to be a difficult habit to break.

"I trust you, I do, don't ever think otherwise Abbs...just don't like the idea of guys hitting on you."

Abby thought back to what McGee had said about Gibbs needing reassurance that she was only interested in being with him. She knew Gibbs trusted her, their relationship had always been open and honest even when they were just friends, this was more about him coming to terms with his own insecurities and doubts.

Placing herself in the same situation Abby was sure she'd feel the same, and she was certain she'd find herself with a similar dilemma sooner rather than later. She didn't like the idea of any woman, redheaded or not, trying to get her hands on Gibbs even though she trusted him. And now that she no longer had to sit back and silently watch as someone made a move on him, Abby had no doubt she would quickly make it known he was off limits.

"I'll have Kyle there and I'm more than capable fending off any advances Gibbs...this won't be like it was before, not now I have you. I'll never do anything to risk losing you and I don't want anyone else."

Gibbs lifted her hand and brushed his lips over her knuckles, turning her hand over to kiss the inside of her wrist.

"I know...I'll get used to it Abbs, I will, can't make any promises but I'll try not to be so over protective and possessive."

"I understand why you are." Abby framed his face in her hands. "But I still need to be me even though we're an _us_ now."

Gibbs nodded and gently pressed his lips to hers, his hands moving to her hips to bring her around to sit on his lap. "Love you just the way you are Abbs, don't want you to change. It's all on me, just want you to understand that you're more important to me than anything."

"I do, every time you kiss me or touch me I know, and when you tell me you love me I can see it in your eyes and hear it in your voice." Abby leaned her forehead against his, losing herself in the endlessness of his blue eyes, the devotion she saw taking her breath away. "Nobody will ever make me feel the way you do...I haven't waited this long to be with you to let you go, you make me whole, you're the other half of my heart remember?"

Abby took one of his hands and lifted it to cover the united hearts that hung gracefully around her neck.

"I remember," Gibbs whispered, his fingers stroking over the softness of her skin.

The reality of Abby being all his would take some getting used to, he'd waited what felt like a lifetime to be with her, but Gibbs just hoped he wouldn't push her away in the process. His relationship with her went so far beyond what he'd had with anyone else since Shannon, almost to the point where he couldn't believe she wanted him...that she loved him with the same intensity that he loved her.

He would do whatever he had to do to keep her. Some things would need more work than others but Gibbs was determined to hold onto her. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Abby, and unlike all his failed relationships he was willing to make sacrifices to make her happy. She made him want to try to do better, to be a better man.

"You and Kyle go out and have a good time," Gibbs smiled, closing his eyes as he enfolded her within his arms. "Got plenty to keep me busy in the basement so I'll wait up for you."

"That means you'll smell like sawdust," Abby moaned, wrapping her arms around his back and nuzzling into his neck. "Can you wear my red hoodie while you're down there?"

"Whatever you want Abbs," Gibbs chuckled.

Abby crossed her legs behind his backside, moving them even closer as they sat in silence for the next few minutes. She sighed at the feel of his heart beating next to hers, her hands tracing soothing patterns up and down his spine.

"Wanna keep me warm Gunny?" Abby asked, kissing her way across his jaw line.

"Always," Gibbs growled, his fingers easing up under her sweater and t-shirt, Abby gasping at the contact of his skin on hers.

"Not that...though it is tempting."Abby pulled back from him and ran her hands over his chest. "Both of us should fit on one of those toboggans if I sit between your legs, with your need for speed we could give Tony a run for his money."

Gibbs wasn't going to turn down the chance to spend time with her or hold her, after the upset they'd just had he also wanted to give her added reassurance that everything was okay between them.

"I can steer and you can throw snowballs at him," Gibbs suggested, kissing her nose as she got off his lap.

Abby laughed, taking his hand as they left the room. "And that, Gibbs, is another reason why you and I make a perfect team."

TBC...


	12. The Longest Time

**Chapter 12 – The Longest Time**

Poised at the top of the snow covered hill several hours later, Abby shuffled back against the strong body that surrounded her. She was seated on one of the larger toboggans they'd found in the cabin, Gibbs' arms and legs wrapped around her from behind. Her scarf was wrapped around her neck tightly but he managed to push his cold nose up against the skin just under her jaw, the contrast of his warm breath making her shiver.

Even with the thick layers of clothing both of them had on she felt his warmth permeating through to her, his hands spread out over her stomach, the firm grip keeping her securely in place, her backside nestled between his thighs. Abby rubbed her gloved hands up and down the outside of his calves and over his knees, hearing and feeling him breath out when she circled her thumbs up towards the inside of his thighs.

They'd done far more intimate things than this, but the sheer closeness of him, his body so snug around her, protecting her and flooding her senses was just as overwhelming. He consumed her simply by being near and Abby doubted that would ever go away, not when she'd been so easily distracted by him for years.

Abby leaned back into him and sighed as Tim and Tony argued about who was using what toboggan, Gibbs squeezing her, his lips moving higher to skim over the shell of her ear. A black woolen hat sat on top of her head and he rubbed his nose against the soft material, pushing it up and toying with the tip of her ear between his teeth.

"Love you," Gibbs whispered.

His face was obscured from the boys as they continued with their insults, Gibbs' voice low and husky as his hot breath flowed across her skin. Ziva was on her toboggan on the other side of McGee and DiNozzo, randomly throwing in her own comments to get them to hurry up.

Abby twisted so she could see Gibbs' face, the change in angle bringing her lips up to meet his. She smiled as their cold lips brushed together, the kiss brief but further reaffirmation on what they'd talked about back at the cabin. For a moment she blocked everyone else out but Gibbs.

"Pretty sure I love you more," she breathed quietly against his lips.

"Not possible." The half grin Gibbs gave her warmed her insides, her smile widening when she kissed him again.

"Okay, enough of the mushy stuff over there," Tony hollered at them. "Prepare to eat snow."

Their earlier mood of fun and relaxation had returned after her upset with Gibbs, neither of them needing to say anything to the others, Abby knowing the smile on her face and their entwined fingers told their friends everything when they'd walked out of the bedroom.

Abby rolled her eyes and turned to face Tony. "We were waiting for you two to get yourselves sorted...we had to fill in the time somehow."

"Well we're sorted now," Tony grinned innocently at her, "and I'm about thirty seconds away from covering you all in a lovely fluffy blanket of white."

Abby snorted and reached out over Gibbs' leg to gather up some snow in her hand. Tony's eyes narrowed in on her as she placed the snowball she formed down on the toboggan in front of her before doing the same thing again.

"I'm not entirely sure the game conditions are fair here, seeing how there's two of you."

McGee let out an exasperated groan. "Stop whinging Tony, let's just go."

Abby saw Jimmy, Breena and Ducky all waiting down at the bottom of the hill, the walk up had been too steep for the M.E. and Jimmy and Breena had offered to sit on a fallen tree with him to keep him company. Though Abby suspected Palmer had declined to join in mostly because of Tony's competitiveness and his threat to push him downhill.

"You know my pride is at stake here right?" Gibbs told Abby, shifting his body weight around her and gripping onto the rope connected to the end of the toboggan. "But if we win I'm sure I'll be able to repay my gratitude...several times."

Abby giggled and ran her hands over his as he held them in front of her. "So what you're saying is, if we inflate your ego a little now, I can inflate certain other parts of your anatomy later on?"

Gibbs chuckled. "That's one way to look at it."

"Prepare to kiss the ground Tony," Abby yelled out enthusiastically, "Team Gibbs is about to turn you into a human slushy."

"On the count of three," Ziva yelled out.

"Aren't you meant to be standing in front of us waving your underwear," Tony joked, flashing his teeth at her.

"I will wave something at you Tony and it will not be my underwear." At the stern look from Abby, Ziva got comfortable on her toboggan and looked ahead. "One...two...three..."

Gibbs quickly pushed them off and Abby watched as the others started to move beside them. She knew Gibbs was concentrating on watching where they were going so before they could move too far away from the starting point, she picked up one of the snowballs she'd gathered at her feet and threw it in Tony's direction. It zoomed past his face and hit McGee in the side of the head, the agent losing control of his toboggan in the process and falling to the ground in a flurry of limbs.

"Sorry, Timmy," Abby yelled behind her in between bouts of giggling.

Tony erupted into laughter as well. "Bad luck McFrosty, we'll pick you up on the next trip...one down, two to go."

"You better take him out Abbs," Gibbs told her. "I don't think either of us wanna lose."

She continued to throw her remaining snowballs at Tony and Ziva as they raced towards the bottom of the hill, none of her shots actually hitting but doing enough to make them lose balance or almost fall over.

The cool air rushed around them as they got closer to the bottom of the valley, Gibbs' body blocking most from Abby except for her face, her eyes beginning to water. She could feel the iciness on her cheeks and as much fun as she was having, looked forward to warming up in front of the fire later with Gibbs.

When she'd run out of snowballs to throw they were slightly ahead of Tony and Ziva, her hands clutching hard onto Gibbs' legs. She looked across at Tony who had his face contorted in concentration, as if that would somehow make him go faster.

Seconds later Gibbs and Abby sped past Ducky, Jimmy and Breena in front of Tony and Ziva, Abby launching her hands into the air in triumph. The action caused Gibbs to lose control of where they were going and they both rolled off the toboggan, Gibbs' arms holding her securely within them.

When they came to a stop Gibbs was on top of Abby, both of them covered in snow.

"This is familiar," Abby teased.

She fought the urge to thrust her hips up into Gibbs', knowing he had a limit with how much affection he was comfortable with in public.

Silver hair fell down over his forehead, his grin sending a surge of desire through her. She reached up to tug on the black scarf he had around his neck, pulling his face down to hers, the warmth of his breath heating her flushed cold skin.

"It appears you have a fair bit of gratitude to repay me for."

Their kiss was over far too quickly for what Abby wanted to turn the embrace into, but there would be time to make up for it later.

"Look forward to it." Gibbs' eyes sparkled and she tenderly stroked her fingers through his ruffled hair before he rolled off her.

They dusted the snow off one another that had stuck to them in the fall, taking their time to wipe it off backsides and places they couldn't easily reach themselves.

After rejoining the others Gibbs opted to sit out and watch, letting Abby go on her own, his knees weren't going to be happy about more than one trip up the hill anyway.

He watched on with Ducky, Jimmy and Breena as Abby and his agents continued to climb up the slope, his gaze rarely wavering from Abby, her enthusiasm never dwindling despite the fact that everyone's energy levels dropped after a few races on the toboggans. She shed the top layer of clothing under her jacket, giving it to Gibbs to hold onto, his fingers unconsciously running over it where it sat on his lap.

"I dare say she will keep you on your toes Jethro." Ducky smiled fondly as all four set off from the top of the hill, laughter and yelling echoing around them as they sped down the hillside.

"Ya think, Duck?" Gibbs watched as Ducky stood up to walk around a bit, stretching out his arms and legs in an attempt to warm up a bit.

"She's loved you for a long time," Breena said shyly, ignoring the way Jimmy shook his head, his eyes widening in terror. She covered his hand, looking at Gibbs as she went on. "I haven't known you both that long...but long enough. I can see it in her eyes when she looks at you."

Gibbs was unsure of what to say, he saw the love in Abby's face every time he looked at her now too. He hoped she saw the same depth of feeling in his eyes because he felt as if it was that which was keeping him alive just as much as the blood running through his veins and the oxygen in his lungs.

"It has been evident in you both for a while," Ducky said, sitting back down and sensing Gibbs was having trouble in knowing how to respond. "Sometimes these things need to be nurtured first before we can truly appreciate and understand how much they mean to us."

Gibbs nodded and turned back to look at Abby. He felt a little uncomfortable saying anything about his feelings with Palmer and Breena there, but he also had a new level of trust in both of them.

Not only were he and Abby growing together, they were all growing as a family...one that he knew would guard their privacy and protect anything he or Abby shared. He felt reassured that he could show Abby simple signs of affection without feeling awkward or like he was being judged. Only those that had experienced the same things they had could fully comprehend what he and Abby had been through and how much they needed each other.

After declaring she'd had enough once they'd made it down the slope, Abby walked over towards Gibbs, picking up her sweater and sitting down on his knee. Some of the snow had melted through her clothes to her skin, and she could see Tony, Ziva and Tim were also looking particularly wet.

"I'm already sore...my arms and legs...and I think I pulled a butt muscle," she huffed, resting her head on Gibbs' shoulder. "But it was so worth it."

Tony collapsed on the ground, McGee and Ziva doing the same beside him. "I think we'll have to call it a four-way tie," he conceded.

"What, no demand for a final showdown Tony?" Abby smirked.

"Clearly the playing conditions are unfair cos you have more energy than anyone else."

Gibbs couldn't help but smile at that, even without a constant supply of caf-pow she was still as bubbly as ever. Just as Ducky suggested he knew he'd have his hands full keeping up with her, both in and out of bed.

"I need food," Tony piped up, a chorus of groans coming from everyone else. "Hey, that one sandwich I had hours ago for lunch was burnt off four mountain trek's ago."

"I must admit I'm looking forward to a nice hot cup of tea," Ducky said, slowly getting to his feet. "It's quite chilly sitting here."

"Do you need a cuddle to warm up Ducky?" Abby offered, standing up and holding her arms out. "We shouldn't have kept you out here so long, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine my dear, just eager to be near a nice warm fire and a cup of nicely brewed tea." He smiled and accepted Abby's hug, despite his declaration that he was alright.

Ducky patted Abby gently on the arm when he stepped back from her several moments later, a silent gesture to show his thanks for her trying to look after him.

When he began to walk towards the cabins everyone else followed his lead and stood up, Gibbs taking hold of Abby's hand and pulling her back once the others were walking ahead. They were too busy talking and discussing what to eat and drink to notice when Gibbs and Abby fell even further behind, all of them vanishing beyond the trees leaving the couple alone.

"I've loved you for a long time Abbs," Gibbs started, thinking about Breena and Ducky's words. He lifted his hand to run the back of his fingers down her cold and flushed cheek, his touch instantly sending a jolt of electricity through her. "Don't ever think that because I took so long to say something that I didn't care about you."

Abby leaned into him, her forehead against his. "I know...we were both scared, but it's okay, we'll make up for all that lost time now."

There was so much he wanted to say to her, but the frustration of not knowing where to start and how to tell her everything left him unable to say anything at all.

"We'll get there, Gibbs," Abby whispered, kissing his top lip. "With what we've been through together already, we can make it through anything."

Gibbs nodded, his hands resting on her waist. "I might've done this before Abbs, but I suppose I'm out of practice where it counts...not since Shannon..." He trailed off unable to say how scared he was of messing things up between them, eventually taking a deep breath before continuing. "I could've screwed everything up earlier."

"But you didn't, I know how hard you're trying...and that means a lot. We'll both make mistakes but we'll work through them, together."

His strong arms enfolded her, his kiss leaving her breathless from its intensity and tenderness, the one word he murmured against her lips when they broke apart making Abby believe time had come to a complete standstill around them.

"Together."

TBC...


	13. Lost No More

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who continues to read and review...and special thanks as always to Gosgirl, for keeping my muse company :)

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Lost No More**

Later that evening after they'd had dinner, Abby decided it was time they got the jukebox going, they were heading home the next morning and she refused to leave without having played at least a few songs. Skimming through them, she programmed several in that wouldn't be too loud for either Ducky or Gibbs. She knew both men wouldn't ask her to turn it off, but she also had an ulterior motive...before the night was through she intended to get Gibbs to dance with her.

Her body was aching all over from using the toboggans and climbing the hill several times but if she picked a slow song to get him to dance Abby knew all of her tired muscles would be forgotten.

Once the music started she returned to where she'd been sitting next to Gibbs on the couch. He'd turned it around to face the dining room, where the others were playing poker, so she could watch and talk to them. She'd joined in for the first couple of games, the hard chairs eventually becoming too uncomfortable for her back and butt to sit on for any longer than that.

"I can get you a cushion or something to sit on Abbs if you wanna play." Gibbs held up the blanket he'd brought out for her, settling it down over her lap when she sat down.

Abby grabbed hold of Gibbs' arm to pull him closer to her. "No, I'm okay here with you."

Gibbs wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she snuggled into his side, resting her head against his chest. "You're not getting sick are you?"

"Don't think so, just tired."

Apart from her early wake up call to Gibbs that morning and all the physical activity during the day, the upset with him about going out with Kyle had also drained her. The idea that she could lose him so soon after them getting together terrified her and even now she found herself needing to be close to him and get that extra bit of reassurance that he wasn't going anywhere.

Gibbs buried his nose in her hair, lowering his voice even though they could barely be heard over the music and the noise from the poker game. "We can go to bed whenever you want."

Abby's eyes widened when she lifted her head to look at him, Gibbs' soft laugh sending a shiver through her.

"To sleep, Abbs."

She loved the thought that she didn't have to go to bed alone anymore, but also that he'd go with her even if he wasn't tired. Just as he had done while she was battling the nightmares, Gibbs would always be there to watch over her, to hold her.

"Maybe in a little while, guess I just wanna make the most of our last night all together."

"I know...promise I'll carry you upstairs this time if you fall asleep."

Abby snorted. "Yeah I probably worked off a few pounds this afternoon."

For the next hour or so the two of them remained on the couch, Abby joining in the conversation while Gibbs was content to sit and watch her interact with the others. He wanted to enjoy the last night with everyone too.

When they returned to work the day after tomorrow, they would once against be faced with hunting down killers and trying to work out why people did some of the evil things they did. But the time they'd spent together over the last several days had brought them all even closer.

His relationship with Abby had also taught him that he could allow himself to be more open around the other people he cared about. Their acceptance of he and Abby being together was proof that they only wanted the best for them, and Gibbs felt better knowing they'd all be returning to work with clearer heads and a better understanding of each other.

DiNozzo, McGee and Ziva were always going to tease and argue with each other, and Gibbs had come to realize it was their way of showing how they cared for one another. If one of his team was in trouble or needed someone they always had each other's six...always.

When Tony went to the kitchen to get another round of beers and some snacks, Gibbs asked him to bring out the bottle of bourbon he'd given him for Christmas. DiNozzo opened it and followed Ducky around to pour some of the amber liquid in the glasses the older man handed out, Ducky insisting that he make a toast before they drank.

Remaining standing the M.E. looked over each of them, a delighted smile lighting up his face. "As immensely grateful as I am to have made it through the ordeals of the past several months, I am even more thankful to have friends...family, who have shown me exactly what I have to live for. This was the best idea you've had in a while Mr Palmer, it's done me the world of good...it has done us all good."

Ducky's eyes settled on Gibbs and Abby who sat together with their hands linked and raised his glass. "To the future."

They all repeated his sentiment, Gibbs and Abby keeping their eyes trained on one another as they spoke. Abby felt like her entire future rested with the man next to her, he'd been such an important part of her life for so many years, but now he had become her life. In the short space of just a few days everything had changed so dramatically that it was difficult to imagine how she ever expected to live without him.

Abby felt the bourbon burn as she swallowed it, waiting until Gibbs had drained his glass before she leaned forward to press a quick kiss to his lips.

"Bourbon shot with a Gibbs chaser...I think that should become a tradition."

"I could live with that."

The music from the jukebox had gone quiet a while before Ducky's speech but Abby had been reluctant to move away from Gibbs, so as everyone else returned to playing cards and Abby felt tiredness beginning to take over her, she decided it was time to ask Gibbs to dance.

She got up and programmed another couple of slow songs on the jukebox then walked over to Gibbs, holding her hand out for him to take when she stood in front of him.

"Dance with me?"

"Abby..." he warned.

Apart from being slightly uncoordinated when it came to dancing Gibbs didn't want to put himself in a position where he'd have to fight like hell to restrain himself.

"Come on Gibbs, please..."

She forced a sad smile to her lips, and he instantly felt his defences start to crumble. Gibbs rolled his eyes, he knew he'd never be able to say no to her and she knew it too. He let Abby tug on his hand once more before he surprised her by standing up and linking his other hand through hers.

"Don't usually dance Abbs," he told her quietly as he let her pull him towards an open area near the fire.

There was considerable distance between where they moved to and where everyone else was, the volume of the music also giving them some privacy to talk.

"With the way I've seen you move those hips of yours the last couple of days that surprises me," Abby teased.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she took a step forward and bridged the distance between them. Gibbs put his hands on her waist, wanting to touch her but still conscious of everybody else in the room.

His cheek rested against Abby's, their mouths close to each other's ear. "That's because when you've seen me move my hips you were naked and what we were doing felt good," he breathed.

"Well we can ask everyone to leave the room if you like."

"Don't tempt me," he grinned, enveloping her more within his embrace as their feet started to move.

After two songs Abby felt herself starting to drift off to sleep in his arms, the gentle sway of their bodies relaxing her, Gibbs' warmth surrounding her. She closed her eyes, the movement of her feet slowing so she was effectively just standing there hugging him.

"Come on, time for bed." Gibbs pressed a kiss to her forehead and unlinked her hands from behind his neck, keeping one within his own.

They said goodnight to everyone and headed upstairs, Gibbs leading the way, his fingers still entwined with Abby's.

Once they were in the bedroom Gibbs switched on the small lamp and they took turns in using the bathroom before the he closed the door behind him, shutting everything else out. Gibbs stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt and walked over to where Abby was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You okay?"

Abby nodded. "I love them all and had a fun day, but I'm glad to be alone with you again."

She stood up and ran her hands over his chest, her fingers tracing the contours of his muscles and circling around his nipples through the fabric of his grey t-shirt.

"I know what you mean, it's difficult to share."

Gibbs knew if they'd revealed their feelings at home there would've been less time around other people and they would've more than likely spent the last three days in bed. But being here was what Abby needed, she had to be around her friends at this time of year, and he was more than willing to make the most of their first weekend at his place by christening any and every surface she wanted.

"It is..." Abby answered, pausing for a moment before going on. "I've had to share you with too many other women when I'd wished you'd been mine."

"Not any more, don't want anyone else."

"I feel like I've been lost for so long without you...but I guess up until now I never really realized how lonely I was. Don't want to go through that again."

While Abby was well aware of the masks Gibbs kept in place, she also knew she had several of her own. She always tried to be fun and share happiness with others but sometimes that bubbly nature of hers was used to disguise the feelings she was trying to hide. Emotions which recently had everything to do with not being able to be with Gibbs the way she wanted.

Abby yearned to share her life with someone she loved...and that someone was Gibbs.

"You won't have to go through it anymore," Gibbs promised. "Don't intend on ever letting you go, you're mine."

His lips swept slowly over hers several times, trying to reassure her that his words were genuine. When he pulled back he held her face in his hands, his thumbs gently stroking under her eyes.

"You need sleep Abbs...want me to help you get some of those layers off?"

She smiled at him, leaning in to kiss the side of his neck, murmuring next to his skin. "Always trying to get my clothes off."

Gibbs chuckled and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Can you blame me?"

"Not when I'm constantly thinking the same thing," she admitted, stepping out of his arms and walking around to the other side of the bed, watching Gibbs throw back the covers and slip underneath.

Abby removed every item of clothing she had on and crawled into bed next to him. Gibbs groaned when her naked body pressed against him, her hands pushing up his t-shirt until it was lifted over his head.

"Thought you were too tired and sore?" he asked when she tried to lower his boxers.

"I am...just wanna feel you next to me."

Gibbs didn't argue, using his fingers and then his feet to completely remove his boxers. He turned to face her, his lips leaving a trail of kisses across her face.

Abby ran her hands down his cheeks, tilting his head up so she could look at him. "Let me hold you."

Gibbs silently agreed, nodding his head before he reached out to turn off the light and then settle back next to her once he'd pulled the covers over them.

It had become a routine for them to fall asleep with Gibbs' arms wrapped around her, protecting her and keeping her warm. Abby loved that feeling but she now found herself needing to do the same with him...to clutch onto him and remind herself that he was hers.

It was here in bed that they both felt like they didn't need to hide and Abby wanted Gibbs to understand that he could be vulnerable with her and also that sometimes he had to let her take care of him.

Threading the fingers of one hand through the hair on the back of his head Abby pulled his face down towards her chest and Gibbs slid further down the bed so he could press his face against her skin. Abby's other hand spread out over his back, her legs tangling with his as Gibbs brushed his lips over the swell of her breasts.

Gibbs' arms wrapped around her middle and she held on to him as if her life depended on it, her arm tightening around his back when a relieved sigh escaped her. She wondered if he realized just how much she needed him and whether he understood how much he deserved to have someone who would put him above all else.

"Only want you Abby," Gibbs reassured her again, turning his head so he could listen to her heart beat under his ear.

"You have me."

She closed her eyes, ignoring everything but the way he felt next to her. All of the women he'd been with, that Abby had watched him flirt with and take home, were now a thing of the past. She would no longer have to suffer in silence and torture herself thinking about what could be.

Letting Gibbs' steady breathing completely relax her, within minutes Abby was asleep, her final thoughts before she drifted off of the man beside her and how she would do anything to end each day with him enfolded in her arms.

TBC...


	14. Endings and Beginnings

**Chapter 14 – Endings and Beginnings**

Pushing through the heavy fog of sleep, Abby instinctively squeezed her arms around the solid and warm form that was nestled up against the front of her body. So closely was she pressed into Gibbs that her naked breasts and abdomen had molded around the curvature of his back, her hips sculptured around his ass.

One arm lay underneath his neck, her hand spread out over his chest while the other lay flat on his stomach, her long legs wrapped around him from behind. Blinking and slowly forcing her eyes open Abby focused on the back of his head, the soft short hair she loved to scrap her fingers through right in front of her.

She leaned forward and lazily rubbed her nose against the silver bristles, feeling Gibbs shift within her embrace. He sleepily mumbled her name, the fingers that gripped at her soft thigh where it was thrown over his hip, sliding over her skin and trying to bring her even closer.

The morning light was filtering in through the curtains but Abby couldn't hear a sound in the cabin, so she gave in to her desire to lay there until Gibbs was fully awake. She wished they could stay here longer, just the two of them, and spend some more time catching up on the things they'd gone without up until now. With any luck she'd be able to persuade Gibbs to take some time off work in the New Year so they could do just that.

When Gibbs' larger hand moved to cover hers where it rested on his stomach, his fingers slipping between hers, Abby knew he was beginning to wake. With her face still nuzzled into the soft hair at the back of his neck she rubbed her cheek against his warm skin, a contented sigh escaping her as his scent infused her.

She looked down on his broad naked shoulders, taking her time to memorize the contours of the toned muscles as she continued to rub her face slowly up against his neck. When the heat radiating from his bare skin and the light grazing of his hair on her cheek became too much for her, Abby started to place kisses just below his hairline.

She heard Gibbs groan when she started to nip the area gently, her tongue licking the same spot after each rasp of her teeth over his skin. Dragging her arm out from underneath him, Abby thread her fingers into the hair on the top of his head, her mouth continuing its playful assault his neck.

"We should sleep like this more often," Gibbs suggested, his head falling forward slightly.

"We should...we will..."

Moving down the curve of his neck, Abby kissed across the top of his shoulder before refocusing her attention on the short hairs and warm skin that was starting a rapid pulse beating between her legs, her breathing labored as she covered every deliciously scented inch of him.

Gibbs could feel himself hardening with every passing second and was tempted to lower their joined hands from his stomach and use both of them to start stroking him. She was so close, her mouth adding to the sensation of having her naked body wrapped around him.

So caught up in the feel of him Abby was hesitant to break the moment, but after what had happened yesterday there was something she had to know while they were still on their own. She needed to hear Gibbs say that the changes that had taken place in their relationship wouldn't disappear once they left the cabin...that they wouldn't go back to being just friends.

"Will things be the same when we get home?" She asked quietly. "Will we still be together?"

Gibbs twisted his head awkwardly, trying to look at her, his eyes widening in fear as her words forced him to wake up quickly. He hoped that Abby's need to be reassured after everything they'd done and talked about wasn't a sign that she was unsure about them.

"Nothin's gonna change Abbs, we've been fighting this for a long time...you're not having second thoughts are you?"

"No," she answered without pausing, their joined hands caressing over his stomach and chest. "I just...didn't want to be blindsided if you think things are gonna be too difficult later."

"Nothing's ever too difficult for you. I'm not the easiest person to be with Abbs, you know that...but you know me better than anyone else as well. I'm ready for this...think we're both ready for this."

"We are."

She leaned over him so she could kiss him, their lips tenderly teasing and tongues tangling as their linked hands gradually moved towards his erection. Their heated kiss broke when Abby enclosed her hand around him, Gibbs' covering hers and letting her take control as she began to stroke him firmly.

Abby sat up to gain better access to his body, nestling her face into his neck and picking up where she'd left off moments ago. When she stopped the movements of her hand on his swelling cock, her thumb lightly rubbed over the head, Gibbs groaning as he threw his head back.

His restraint broke seconds after Abby licked up the side of his neck, his ability to remain passive any longer gone as he rolled over, forcing Abby onto her back in the process. She moaned when his eager mouth sealed over a nipple, his tongue circling and rolling the bud until it hardened under his attention. The rhythmic pulse beating between her legs gained momentum when he rose up higher on his arms to lean over and inflict the same pleasurable torment on the other breast, her back arching up as her fingers speared through his hair to keep him against her skin.

She could feel his erection digging into her hip and he rubbed up against her several times, trying to ease some of the ache that was starting to build in him.

"You still sore?" Gibbs asked, kissing his way up her chest and neck then teasing her lips open.

"A bit in some places, just my leg muscles mostly."

"You want me to stop?"

"Don't ever want you to stop."

Gibbs' half grin further ignited her arousal, a rush of wetness pooling between her thighs.

He took his time worshipping every soft and creamy curve of her body, trying to convey just how much she meant to him, and trying to reassure her that this wasn't their last time together.

His touches were slow, tender and tinged with a sense of awe that left Abby reeling. She'd never had anyone cherish her so dearly, nor someone who was so focused on her pleasure and making her feel good all over. It was because they were so in tune with each other, so in love with one another, that Abby realized she could never feel this way with anyone but Gibbs.

"What was it I said about showing you my gratitude yesterday?" Gibbs teased, easing down her body and crawling between her legs.

He kissed the inside of her thighs, starting near her knee and swapping from one leg to the other as he made his way closer to where she yearned to have him touch her.

"Well I definitely remember you saying you'd make it worth my while...several times..." Abby trailed off when Gibbs placed his hands under her knees and lifted them up, her legs opening further as he slid his arms on the outside of her hips, his fingers fanning out over her waist before he leaned forward to push his tongue into her wet folds.

She moaned at the contact, instantly feeling the need running through her spiral out of control. All she knew was the way he teased her flesh, alternating between short quick flicks of his tongue and long drawn out swipes, his warm breath adding to the heat and passion burning through her.

Abby raised herself up onto her elbows, entranced by the sight of his silver head buried between her thighs. She felt the tip of his tongue run along her dampness, his lips soon sealing over her swollen clit to suck and nibble on it. She thrust her hips up, needing him to give her some relief for the heavy ache in her belly, wanting him to finish her off.

Gibbs used his lips and tongue to bring her to the edge, tasting and teasing her but not pushing inside.

"Gibbs...I need more...please..."

When his tongue finally nudged deeper inside her, Gibbs dug his fingers into her hips to keep her still, Abby fighting against his hold to try and get more friction where she craved it. She couldn't control the moans that rose up from deep in her chest as he probed his slick tongue inside her, one of his hands moving from her hip so he could circle the bundle of nerves that was begging for his touch.

Collapsing back on the mattress Abby's fingers tangled in his hair, writhing as she tried to force her core closer to him. She felt him growl against her clit, the vibration intensifying the throb that was humming through her entire body and sending her over the edge.

She threw her head back into the pillow, trembling as her whole upper body arched off the bed with the intensity of her orgasm, everything blackening out but the feel of Gibbs' tongue and fingers on her.

As she came down from her high, her heart racing and her deep breaths the only noise in the room, Abby smiled when Gibbs looked up from his place still between her legs, a satisfied grin on his face.

"Wow..." she sighed, giggling at his arrogant smirk.

"Was that enough gratitude to start with?" he asked, kissing the inside of her hip before climbing up her body.

"For a start, but something tells me you have a little more left in you." She thrust her hips up and gyrated into his hardness, gasping when he brushed against her sensitive skin.

"This could be your lucky day," Gibbs teased, settling between her legs, his arms keeping him propped above her.

"I hope every day is my lucky day."

When he started to slide his erection over her still quivering flesh Abby gasped with each passing, weaving her hand between them so she could touch him, her fingers smoothing over his swollen length.

"Need to feel you inside me, on top of me," Abby moaned as Gibbs started to thrust harder into her grasp.

Gibbs' lips parted, short puffs of air expelled from his mouth each time he propelled forward into her skilled hand. "You gonna be okay with me on top? Don't wanna hurt you Abbs."

"You won't...need you."

Abby could tell that he was working towards his climax and that she could easily see him through to completion with the actions of her fingers, but she craved the feeling of being completely wrapped around him, their bodies moving together while their hearts beat in time.

Looking down between them, Gibbs' powerful body hovering over her, Abby watched on as he stalled at her entrance nudging the head of his cock over her clit before he eased slowly inside her, making her whimper. She didn't think she'd ever get used to the all consuming pleasure of him pushing inside, sliding in and out as her body fluttered around him.

She gripped at Gibbs' arms, tensed on either side of her head, his hands flat on the mattress as his hips snapped forward, burying him completely inside her.

"There's those hip movements I love so much," Abby grinned, referring back to the night before when they'd been dancing.

"Still feels pretty good too," Gibbs murmured against her lips when he leaned down to kiss her.

"So good..." Her voice was deep and throaty, the tone instantly kick starting Gibbs into moving.

Abby locked her ankles just above his ass, his thrusts starting off slow, teasing her by withdrawing almost all the way out before driving back in. She writhed underneath him, loving the way he felt but needing more...needing the barrage of emotions and stimulation for her body that only he could give her.

"You're not gonna hurt me Gibbs," Abby pleaded quietly. "Harder...faster..."

The raw lust in her clouded emerald eyes was enough to make him speed up his movements. Lowering himself down onto his elbows, Gibbs clenched the pillow under Abby's head between his fingers and drove into her with more force, his hips bumping into hers at a quicker pace.

"Oh god yes..." Abby moaned.

Gibbs covered her mouth with his, trying to minimize the noise she made, but there was every chance she'd just woken everyone up. There was no denying each and every sound she made turned him on even more, and it was another reason he was looking forward to getting home, so there really would be no holding back.

He held the kiss as long as he could, deepening the caresses of their lips and tongues until the need for oxygen and the desire to give in to the throbbing in his groin became greater than anything else.

Abby whispered his name next to his ear, her arms crossing behind his neck as he groaned his building climax into her shoulder with every deep thrust. Gibbs bit down on the skin above her collarbone when her inner walls started to tightly grip onto him, moments before her entire body started to shudder under him, Abby's teeth biting into his neck to stifle her scream.

Finally falling over the edge Gibbs' hips jerked quickly and erratically into Abby's several more times before his body tensed for a final time and he came inside her. His fingers clenched into the pillow so hard his knuckles hurt, a shiver running down the length of his spine as he let out a sigh of satisfaction and rested his head on Abby's shoulder.

"Abbs..." he panted against her skin.

"I know..." Abby breathed happily.

Once their bodies had calmed, the trembling slowing, their breathing and heart rate returning to normal, Abby let her arms and legs loosen around Gibbs. He rolled off her and collapsed onto the bed, twisting his head and looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Think you might've woken everyone up that time."

Abby bit her bottom lip and snuggled into his side. "I'm sorry, but it's your fault...your neck and those short silver hairs got me a bit excited, not to mention what you can do with other parts of your body."

"I'll remember that," Gibbs grinned, wrapping his arm around her as she ran her hand over his chest.

They were quiet for a few moments, lost in their own thoughts and the feel of each other's skin as they continued to let their hands wander and caress, Abby eventually breaking the silence.

"As much as I love my job I'm sad we have to go back, I could get used to this...both the fun during the day and having you to myself all night."

Gibbs was also a bit disappointed that their time away was almost over, and was reluctant to be parted from Abby after getting used to falling asleep and waking up next to her without the boundaries of friendship keeping him restrained.

"Stay with me tonight?" Gibbs asked, angling her head so he could press a gentle kiss to her lips.

Abby's heart soared. As if what they'd just done wasn't confirmation enough that things would only continue to get better between them, what he was asking her gave her the extra reassurance that he was serious about where they were headed together.

"Want to...more than anything."

"Already have some of your things at the house and you should be more than comfortable sleeping in the same bed as me by now."

"Maybe..." she hesitated for a moment, worried that she may break the intimacy of the moment with what she was about to say. "Maybe...we can sleep in your bed, instead of the couch or the guest room?"

"Think it's time for me to try Abbs, wanna try again...with you."

He'd wanted to sleep with her in his bed weeks ago but he knew with the memories held within the walls of the room and his hidden feelings for Abby that it would be too much for him. But having Abby like he wanted to now, knowing that the bond between them was strengthening every day, Gibbs needed to show her that he wasn't going to hide behind his past anymore.

"We'll be okay, Gibbs, I'll make sure you're alright."

"I know, you always have done."

When they heard movement downstairs they got up and dressed before having breakfast with everyone. There was a relaxed feel between all of them as they packed up the cars, though no-one was particularly in a hurry to get back.

"You and Gibbs will be glad to have some privacy once we return home," Ziva stated as she sat next to Abby in Gibbs' truck, waiting for him and Jimmy to finish closing up and locking the cabin.

Abby saw the glint in Ziva's eyes and knew she was restraining herself from mentioning the noise Abby had made earlier when she'd been in bed with Gibbs. She was thankful it was Ziva in the room in the main cabin rather than Tony or Tim, at least the former Mossad agent could be discrete and was less likely to gossip.

"I'm looking forward to starting a new life with him, but this trip has been amazing for so many reasons, I've loved every minute I've spent with each of you."

Ziva smiled and nodded her head. "Me too, it was exactly what we all needed I think."

"Gibbs and I appreciate how accepting you've all been about us, it's meant we could be ourselves."

"We are family Abby, you can always be yourselves."

Abby threw her arms around Ziva in an awkward sideways hug, a light laugh escaping Ziva as she returned the hug.

"Everything okay?" Gibbs asked as he opened the door and sat down in the driver's seat of the truck.

"Everything's just perfect!" Abby grinned, moving back from Ziva.

"If you're ready...I think it's time."

Abby faced him, chewing on her bottom lip when she picked up on the double meaning of his words. She was excited to be heading into this next stage of her life with Gibbs, with him by her side and as always, on her six, but not just as friends...as partners.

"I'm ready, let's go home."

This time as they sat in the truck next to each other Gibbs let his hand drop from the steering wheel to take Abby's, his thumb gently stroking over hers, their fingers entwined. The hesitation they felt just a few days ago was gone, and Abby couldn't be happier with the way things had changed. Not only did she feel even closer to her family but the man sitting beside her...the one she felt like she'd waited most of her life for, was now hers.

If Abby got nothing for Christmas for the rest of her life it wouldn't matter because this year it had brought her everything she wanted, for the present and the future.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Only one more chapter (an epilogue) left in this...


	15. Epilogue - New Year's Eve

A/N: Thanks once again for all the reviews, favs and alerts for this one, this is the final chapter. As Gosgirl so subtly pointed out in her last review this is ripe for a sequel...which seems to be a common thread with me lately, but I do have some ideas for one so watch this space, and as she also mentioned I seem to have a thing for setting up Gibbs and Abby at cabins...so there may also be more on that in the future :p Thanks heaps for reading!

* * *

**Epilogue - New Year's Eve**

Hearing the front door shut and the familiar heavy footsteps of boots across the floor above him in the basement, Gibbs looked at his watch to check the time. With only five minutes until the New Year rang in he'd expected Abby to return much later than this. Her brother Kyle had picked her up from Gibbs' place just before eight o'clock and they'd planned on going out for a bite to eat before hitting the nightclubs.

Worried that something had happened Gibbs lifted his gaze to the top of the stairs when Abby appeared, a radiant smile lighting up the features of her face. The corner of Gibbs' lips curved up into a grin, a reaction to her that had become second nature...he couldn't help but smile when she was near.

He saw Kyle move up behind her as she walked further into the basement, her eyes following Gibbs with each step down. A bag filled with what looked like food hung from one of Abby's hands and he noticed the beer Kyle was carrying as he moved down the stairs after Abby.

"Hey there...my Marine," she said, the four short words smoothly rolling off her tongue and increasing his heart rate.

Gibbs loved it when she called him her Marine, and she knew it.

"Hey yourself, thought you wouldn't be back for a while yet."

"What can I say, I missed you."

Abby stopped on the last step when Kyle chuckled behind her.

"Missed is a slight understatement Abby," he offered, the teasing tone of his voice telling her she could fool nobody.

It had been a week since they'd gotten together at the cabin, and although they'd spent almost every hour outside of work in each other's company they were still working things out. Abby had slept at Gibbs' house every night, both of them beginning to get used to the idea of sleeping in Gibbs' bed instead of the guest bed or couch as had happened in the past.

"We had a good time," Abby reasoned, her cheeks blushing at Kyle's comment. "We ate some food, talked a lot and had a few drinks...well I had a few drinks since Kyle is driving. I guess I just realized I wanted to be with the two people who have changed my life this year, rather than in a room packed with strangers."

Gibbs felt his heart swell in his chest at the thought that she wanted to share her night with Kyle, with him as well. It showed her faith in their relationship that she did want all three of them to spent time together and that Abby wanted Kyle to join in their happiness in being a couple.

She stepped down to ground level and walked over to Gibbs, pressing a slow but gentle kiss to his lips. "And I don't want you to start the year alone any more than you'd want me to, not when this is the start of our first year together...one of many firsts to come for us."

"Glad you're both here." Gibbs put his arm around Abby's waist and reached out to shake Kyle's hand.

He was genuinely happy to see Abby's brother and welcomed his presence in her life. Gibbs could see the similarities between them, not only in terms of appearance but the way they acted. They both wore their heart on their sleeves and would do anything for the people they cared about. Gibbs hoped as time went on he could get to know the younger man better and he would become a regular at the family gatherings they had.

"You haven't eaten have you?" Abby asked Gibbs, holding the bag of food aloft.

Gibbs shook his head. "Nope, just been messing about down here."

"I knew you wouldn't eat," Abby rolled her eyes. "You haven't had anything since this morning."

She grabbed hold of his wrist to look at the time before stepping out of his grasp and placing the food on his work bench.

"You keeping tabs on my eating habits?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow and took the beer from Kyle, placing it on the bench next to the food.

"Someone has to look after you."

"Just as well I have you then. That's not all for me is it?" Gibbs asked, watching Abby take several cartons of food out of the bag.

"We ate a little while ago, but with a couple more drinks I'm sure I'll get hungry again."

Picking up his hand, she laced her fingers through his and began to countdown when it got to the last ten seconds before midnight. She reached into a smaller bag that had been in with the food and when she yelled out "three...two...one...Happy New Year," threw confetti over Gibbs and then Kyle.

Gibbs laughed and let her pull him towards her, whispering against her lips. "Happy New Year, Abbs."

Abby affectionately pulled out a couple of pieces of confetti that had gotten caught in the silver hair hanging over his forehead, her eyes focusing on his."Happy New Year...Jethro."

The brush of her lips over his was gentle but brief, she didn't want either Gibbs or Kyle to feel awkward by the show of affection...there would be plenty of time for more later when she and Gibbs were alone.

Moving away from Gibbs, Abby threw her arms around her brother in an excited hug. "Happy New Year, Kyle...I'm so glad I have you."

"Me too, Abby, Happy New Year."

After a few moments Abby dropped one arm from around his neck and held it out so Gibbs would join them. He stepped over to her and she dragged him into the embrace, one of his hands lightly patting Kyle on the back while the other slid around Abby's waist.

When Abby eventually let both men go Gibbs pulled two stools over to the work bench and offered them to Abby and Kyle to sit on. Instead Abby hoisted herself up onto the bench, her leg draping over Gibbs' when he sat on a stool next to her.

They sat talking for the next hour, Kyle having one beer since he was driving and Gibbs and Abby finishing off the rest. At the same time Gibbs tucked into the Chinese food, Abby stealing a mouthful every now and then, until they were both full.

Just after one o'clock Kyle got to his feet to say goodnight, he and Abby exchanging an enthusiastic hug before Gibbs gave the younger man a much more subdued version.

"Good to see you again Kyle, you're always welcome here."

"Thanks Gibbs...I'm happy she has you, that you have each other."

Gibbs watched as Abby led her brother up the stairs, reaching for his bottle of bourbon and two glasses once they'd disappeared from view.

When she returned Gibbs was tidying up the food cartons and gathering the empty beer bottles. Her hands slid around his stomach from behind, the front of her body pressing against his back.

"Aren't you gonna ask me?" Abby murmured against his neck, her nose nuzzling through the soft short hair.

Gibbs sighed at her touch, his hands reaching behind him to run up over her hips. "Ask you what?"

"How it went? If I need you to defend my honor to any guys who thought it was a good idea to make a move on me?"

"Nope, told you I trust you Abbs. And besides, they might look...they might even dream, but it's me you come home to and it's my bed where you scream out my name. As long as you had fun with Kyle, that's the main thing."

"We did have fun, was nice to just hang out and learn more about each other."

"That's good, glad you came back here early...and that you missed me."

"Was nice to be able to say I missed you."

Abby's hands roamed over his abdomen and chest, her lips pressing gentle kisses to the back of his neck.

"You're not wearing my red hoodie," she whispered next to his ear.

Gibbs poured them each a drink and placed the bottle back down. "Wore it for a little while until I got too hot, it's sitting on the piece of wood behind you."

She twisted to have a look and Gibbs took the opportunity to turn in her arms, her hold on him loosening.

"So it will definitely smell like sawdust and you now," Abby grinned, taking the glass he offered her.

Gibbs held his glass in one hand, the other curving around Abby's waist. She mimicked the gesture, the front of their bodies pressing together.

"To us," he held his glass up a little higher, "and our future."

Abby clinked the glasses together, softly repeating Gibbs' words. She knew they still had a long way to go, but their time together over the last week made her believe they could make things work and have a future together and be happy. The fact that Gibbs seemed to be thinking along the same lines only made her feel even more certain they could both have everything they wanted.

Swallowing the bourbon, Abby lowered her glass and smiled at Gibbs, the half grin he gave her in return making her heart beat a little faster. She bridged the gap between them, kissing him softly, her tongue seeking entrance into his mouth to taste the mixture of bourbon and Gibbs' unique flavor.

"Bourbon with a Gibbs chaser, my favorite," Abby sighed when they broke apart.

Gibbs rested his forehead against hers, licking the taste of her and the bourbon from his lips. "Mine too."

"I know it's late, but I wanna take a shower with you, feel your hands on me...have you inside me."

"Want that too, Abbs."

Since they'd gotten back from the cabins their need to become even more in tune with each other's bodies had meant neither of them was prepared to sleep apart. Abby's appetite for sex had increased ten-fold now that she knew she could have Gibbs at any time, in any position, in any room...and that she could be as loud as she wanted. Gibbs of course was a willing participant, a look or a touch the only thing needed to make him start removing her clothes.

At work they remained professional, not yet sharing their news with anyone other than their closest friends. But outside working hours there was no need to try and keep their feelings a secret, their actions completely uninhibited. They also spent hours talking and just being together, getting to know each other in the changed circumstances and learning more about one another with every passing day.

Bringing the leftover food with them they walked up the stairs together, stopping in the kitchen to put it in the fridge and turn all the lights off along the way. Gibbs checked the door was locked and followed Abby up to the bathroom joined onto his bedroom, their clothes discarded one by one until a pile had formed on the floor.

Once they were naked neither of them could wait until they got into the shower, Gibbs' fingers sliding into Abby's warm wet depths as he stood behind her. With a moan she leaned into him, one hand clutching onto his ass while the other slid around the back of his neck. The movement pushed her chest out and Gibbs' free hand covered one of her breasts, the supple weight resting in his palm as he tweaked her nipple.

Abby started to gyrate her lower body back and forth, working in time with Gibbs' fingers probing through her heated and damp flesh. Their eyes locked onto each other as they watched in the mirror mounted on the wall in front of them, Abby gasping when he started to roll her clit teasingly.

She circled her hips, her heart pounding in her chest as she sought more friction for the pressure building in her lower belly. When Abby's eyes dropped she stared at the sight of his long fingers disappearing between her thighs. In just the short time they'd been together Gibbs had already worked out what drove her crazy, he knew how to gauge her reactions...when to be gentle and slow, or firm and fast.

"Gibbs...so good...I love how you touch me..."

Just as she started to feel her orgasm nearing, Gibbs withdrew his fingers and turned her around. He gently nudged her towards the nearest wall, pinning her against it and hoisting her up, lifting her legs around his waist. A side view of their bodies was still visible in the mirror and Gibbs drew Abby's attention to their reflection.

"Watch us," he growled. "Gonna give you an even better view of the hip movements you can't get enough of."

"Never will get enough, Gibbs."

Leaning down to kiss her shoulder, Gibbs' hands slid under her ass, his erection pushing inside her, a long satisfied moan coming from between Abby's parted lips as every inch of him was slowly buried within her.

They started moving instantly, Gibbs eager to surrender to his longing for her and mark his territory, and Abby needing to give in to the desire for him that had been building all night, even when she was away from him. Watching in the mirror they exchanged kisses, their tongues flicking out to lick and tangle as Gibbs drove into her, Abby's hands gripping at him so she could meet his thrust with her own.

Gibbs' big hands spanned out over her hips and backside, his fingers digging into her as he grunted with each forceful stroke. Abby watched their reflection, her gaze moving between Gibbs' clouded blue eyes and their lower bodies where they were joined so intimately. The sight of them being connected in every way possible filled her with an undeniable feeling of joy and wonder...everything about him made her feel whole.

Abby's cries got louder with each plunge forward of Gibbs' hips, the sounds of their heated flesh rubbing together, the view of them moving in unison, and the feel of Gibbs' hot hard cock throbbing inside her quickly sending her hurtling over the edge.

As soon as he felt Abby's orgasm wash over her, Gibbs' sole focus was achieving his own release. She clamped around him so tightly that he gripped onto her hips even tighter, forcing himself deeper inside her until he felt the pull in his groin. His harsh groan of pleasure was loud in the bathroom as he thrust into Abby one last time before letting go, shuddering through his climax while Abby continued to tremble around him.

Gibbs collapsed against her, his legs shaking slightly.

"I love you, Gibbs."

"Love you too, Abbs, with everything that I am."

Once their breathing and heart beats had calmed Gibbs eased her legs down from around his waist, slipping from her body. They showered together, taking the time to let their hands wander and allowing their lips to caress, enjoying the slowness that their intense desire had prevented just moments ago.

When they both fell into an exhausted sleep a short time later, Gibbs' body cocooned around Abby, they both knew that what had seemed like an impossible dream before Christmas had now become a reality. With the love and acceptance of each other, and their friends, they had broken away from the shackles of friendship and were now partners in every way.

What the future held in store for them only time would tell, but they were together...their waiting was well and truly over.

The End.


End file.
